Til death do us part
by mjsweet86
Summary: People who love each other with all their hearts and souls and are destined from the beginning to be together forever... Tofuu
1. The awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, 'coz if I did, then it wouldn´t be Flame of Recca, it would be Flame of Tokiya (or something like that) with Fuuko as his ass-kicking Hime, Heh! Well, hope you'll like it...

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

**Chapter One**

Inside the room was, an unmade bed, clothes lying on the floor, a row of empty beer bottles against the wall and some flowers, for some odd reason. Outside, hangs a almost unreadable note saying "DO NOT DISTURB".

Tokiya wakes up with a start, which he immediately regrets as soon as the room begins to spin before his eyes.

"SHIT!!!" he curses.

Maybe partying all night long wasn't such a great idea, well actually he wasn't partying, he was just minding his own business, when THAT monkey forced alcohol on him. That's where it all became blurry.

He can feel his stomach rolling, his head pounding, his chest felt heavy and he is feeling nauseous and dizzy. He quickly grabs the nearest thing to steady his spinning head, and the nearest thing was something soft???

"Well, that didn't help..." Tokiya lays himself slowly down again and he shut his eyes, good and tight, hoping that it will stop the sick feeling in his stomach. And he soon dozes off...

* * *

- 

The sunlight comes inside the room and shines into her beautiful face and messy hair. Fuuko didn't bother to open her eyes. Her head feels heavy and her mouth is dry.

"Oh, God!" Fuuko rubs her head and groans. _' I curse you Recca for forcing me to drink tequila and shots'_

Of course she has a hangover, all because of her friend's 21th birthday. Recca celebrated his birthday yesterday by drinking "his age in shots", well actually they all had too, but most of them fell of after the 10th. Recca had borrowed Kurei's beach house and only invited his closest friends. So after the traditional birthday, with cakes and parents, they drove off with 2 vans and a car. When they arrived at the house, Kurei and the Uruhas were already settling down.

_'I really hope some sleep will get rid of this freaking headache!'_ She tries to fall back asleep. She sighs and pulls a pillow towards her and cuddles it like a stuffed animal. The pillow feels warm against her chest and it smells good. She smiles with her eyes closed.

_'Gosh, i'm even imagining it to smell like Mi-chan.'_ Fuuko presses herself closer to it, while she explores it with her hands.

* * *

_ -_

_Warmth against his chest. Hands traveling on his exposed skin. He shivers with pleasure at every touch. There is a trace of satisfaction on his face. It feels good..._

_He just had to return the sweet favor; the touch and the pleasure. And he hears a low moan. Perfect..._

_'Wait a minute..'_

Tokiya opened his eyes...

* * *

- 

Fuuko felt something rubbing her back, up and down. She lets out a low moan.

_'Ganko's up early?' _

Hands travelling down her back, to her legs, as it settles on her...

_´But Ganko wasn't invited here!??' _

Fuuko opened her eyes...

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL!" both shouted unison. 

-

-

to be continued

* * *

I know that it's short, but it's only the start!!! Pleaz review  



	2. The agreement

Standard disclaimer about not owning FoR, blah blah...

So I finally got the time to write the second chapter between my exams, hope it's okay... Thx for the reviews on the previous chapter, I really appreciate it... Don't forget to review on this one too, ok... hehe... Joke, just have fun reading!

* * *

**Agreement**

**Chapter two**

-

They both looked at each other, with their mouth's wide open. Both at a loss for what to say.

"OH MY..." Fuuko started, looking at Tokiya, who was only wearing a pair of white boxers and a tie.

"GOD!!!" Tokiya finished, appearing to be completely dumbstrucked, when his glance took in the fact that she was wearing his shirt, and nothing but his shirt. The loose shirt skimmed just the tips of her breasts. He gulped some deep breaths, willing himself to stay calm, because he knew that one wrong movement could be his last. _'Kami, i'm gonna die!!!'_

Fuuko then grabbed Tokiya by the tie and said through clenched teeth.

"You raped me... You're DEAD!"

"WHAT!!! Why would I want to rape a monkey!?? YOU probably took advantage of my drunken state."

Tokiya saw Fuuko's face change expression, as if she were about to burst into tears.

"It was my first time, and I can't even remeber it! And I can't believe it was with YOU!!"

"..." Tokiya didn't say anything, he looked away, trying to hide the fact that he was hurt by her words.

Then suddenly Fuuko's face became red out of anger, her eyes smoldered and she punched him in the face, so hard that he fell out of the bed.

"ITAIII..."

"Baka... I was saving myself!" she whispered, low enough, that he almost didn't hear her, almost. She then hurriedly ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside, ignoring the soreness she felt between her legs. The pain clearly erased all the doubt in her, that nothing happened between them. As soon as she closed the door, she leaned her head on it and cried silent tears.

After a while she pulled herself together and made her way to the medicine cabinet for a paracetamol or an aspirin, hoping that it would ease the pain and her headache. But after finding nothing, she threw the empty bottle of medicine she was holding, unfortunately it collided with a crystal vase.

_'Shit! Now I'm paying for that too... Must be my lucky day!'_ she thought, fighting the urge to break everything around her, then she felt nauseous again and vomited in the toilet bowl.

* * *

- 

Outside Tokiya heard a crash, which was soon followed by a vomiting sound. He looked at the closed door and his mind was full of conflicting emotions. His head still throbbing, partly from the hangover and partly from the hard punch, he just received from the angry Fuujin wielder.  
He was still lying on the carpeted floor and he didn't bother to get up and move. He just closed his eyes and listened to the water running as she turned on the shower. Tokiya gently rubbed his now bruised cheek._  
'Was he really so drunk, he can't remember how she got in his room?'_

He opened his eyes and looked around...

_'Wait a minute, THIS isn't even his room! Damn.'_

* * *

- 

Fuuko let the hot water pour over her shoulders, finally feeling relaxed as she closed her eyes. Then she reached for the shampoo, she smiled amused when the scent of it covered her long hair, short after she applied it. She then began to wash her body with a soft sponge and soap, enjoying the fragrant on her skin. She massaged the sponge on her legs and thighs, but stopped when she saw a red spot, she looked at it closer and blushed when she realized that it was a kiss mark. Then she noticed that it wasn´ t alone, she had them in other places. _'My god, even there...'_

* * *

- 

The water in the shower was turned off after half an hour, then the door opened revealing Fuuko, who was only wearing a white bath towel around her. She noticed Tokiya still lying on the floor with his eyes closed, she got curious and walked towards his form, then kneeled down to him.

"Mi-chan? Are you dead!?" she said as she poked his chest. He gently caught her wrist, to stop her poking.

"Jeez, didn't know you cared..." Tokiya said, with a trace of sarcasm. He then opened one of his eyes and was surprised to see Fuuko staring at him, with a angry look on her face.

"I don't..." she said turning her head away.

Then he noticed that she was only wrapped in a towel and her purple hair was shining wet. Water still dripping from her skin. He then took in a breath, inhaling her clean scent. She smelled of lavender and feminine musk, and he couldn't help but breathe her in deeply. A drop of water slowly trickled down her neck, Tokiya watched it with hungry eyes til it creased between her full breast.

"What are you looking at?" she whispered, looking at him with a frown on her pretty face. He was still holding her wrist and, as he released her, they became aware of the other's proximity. They both blushed and suddenly Fuuko remembered that she was only wearing a towel, so she quickly stood up from her position and made sure that nothing private was revealed. Tokiya looked at her and studied every curve of her body.

_'My god, she's indeed a goddess and we had sex and I CAN'T even remember!_'' Tokiya mentally slapped himself--- hard. He saw that she had noticed his stare, but he didn't care, because he wanted her to.

"Seen enough?" she asked him suddenly.

"Actually... No!" Fuuko let out a gasp out of surprise by his boldness, then she blushed again. Tokiya smirked. _'So, she is a girl after all!'_

"Hmph... Stop teasing me you jerk. So, are you just gonna lie there all day and be one with the carpet?"

"Maybe not, if you'll help me up!" Fuuko sighed, then held a hand out and he quickly took it. As he stood up, he looked at her with questions in his eyes.

"So you´re not mad anymore?" he asked, waiting patiently for her answer.

She sighed and then took a deep breath, before answering his question with seriousness in her voice.

"There is no use at crying over spilt milk." she said with a frozen look on her face.

"Nani?" he gave her a confused look and she just shrugged.

"What's done is done, there is no point crying over it." she replied with determination in her voice, but not to convince him, more herself...

"But what if you get..."

"I won't!!!" she said interrupting his words.

"It was a one-night thing, it will never happen again!" she continued, then turning her back at him. Fuuko then walked towards the closet and opened the door. She picked a shirt and proceeded to the bathroom.

"But that doesn't mean that we're on the safe side, Fuuko." Tokiya stated as a matter of fact, knowing that she still can hear him.

"Just stop worrying about it, and PLEASE promise me you won't tell the others!" she said with a firm voice, to make sure that he hears what she was saying behind the closed door.

"..." Tokiya remained silent and made no answer. He just glued his eyes to the floor.

She then came out wearing the oversized t-shirt, that covered her hips and thighs. He thought that she looked very desirable and sexy. Tokiya was surprised at what his mind was noticing, so he shooked his head in annoyance and was about to slap his head, when heard her again.

"Tokiya, promise me!!!" she almost begged. He moved his gaze up to her eyes, feeling delighted at hearing his name from her. It sounded right coming out of her red lips. He looked at her, slowly studying her expression. She looked so fragile, standing in front of him with desperation in her eyes, as she waited patiently for his reply. And for the first time ever, he thought she looked weak.

"Okay... We keep it a secret!"

"NO, we just FORGET it ever happened!"

-

-

to be continued

* * *

so... what do you guys think??? bad??? ok?? pleaz review...!!! thx 


	3. Opposite attracts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FoR, blah blah blah... You guys know the rest...

Hei everybody, i'm back... I survived my exams and now finally, summer vacation... Sorry that it took so long for this chap, but I hope that you'll like it...

I would first of all like to thx all the reviewers. I really appreciate the reviews and the comments, coz as they say there is always place for improvement... So just send me any comments...

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

**Chapter three**

"_Okay... We keep it a secret!"_

"_NO, we just FORGET it ever happened!"_

Tokiya shooked his head as he recalled what he and Fuuko just agreed on. He had been lying on his bed for hours, listening to whatever music was on the radio, while trying so hard to divert his mind from thinking of the purple-headed temptress, but he was obviously failing, because he found himself lost in thoughts of her. Imagining her and fantasizing about her beautiful face and gorgeous body...

"What the hell... Beautiful? Gorgeous? I'm definitely losing my mind..." Tokiya said irritated, as he squirmed around the bed. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly becoming so interesting and desirable, because had it been a week ago, he would have declared himself insane just thinking of thinking of her, and now he can't even get her off his mind.

So it had been two days, since he was met with the biggest shock of his life, waking up beside her, barely clothed... And from that day, they had been ignoring each other, or more likely, she had been ignoring him, acting as if nothing occurred between the two of them, as they had agreed to do.

But the odd thing was, he found himself drawn to her, as she distanced herself from him and he suddenly realized how much he missed her nagging him daily.

"The heat... Yeah, must be because of the heat...It's boiling my brain!" he said, trying to justify himself, or more convince himself, that he wasn't thinking of her intentionally, simply out of pride...

But indeed, the heat was getting worst. The temperature only kept on rising, and it made him go out of his mind.

Tokiya lazily looked at the clock, that was hanging on the elegant painted wall. It said 2:20. He had wasted three precious hours doing nothing, but sweat like crazy and he could barely keep himself conscious, because of the unbearable heat, so he shooked his head and wiped his handsome face of the perspiration that had accumulated there.

He needed cold bath so badly, a very cold bath, that might bring his senses back on track, and prevent his sinful thoughts.

Tokiya then rose from his position and proceeded to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door, since he was the only one left in the house, because the others were all outside enjoying their last day on Kurei's beach house.

Tokiya quickly stripped himself of his clothing and hurried to the shower and after a few minutes, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, then he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his bedroom.

* * *

-

"Fuuko, why don't you ask Mikagami-sempai to join us!"

"Why me!" Fuuko burst out in an almost violent tone.

"Because you're the only one who would dare to..." Yanagi said with the sweetest smile.

"How about Recca, he would..."Fuuko started.

"He's going to help me with something!" Yanagi hurriedly said, interrupting her words.

"But i'm hungry..." Fuuko continued to protest.

"I know, and i'm sure sempai's just as hungry as you are... Just do me a favor and ask him to join us for lunch! A late lunch though, just hurry!" Yanagi said pushing Fuuko towards the house. The girl sighed in defeat, for who can ever say 'no' to the former healer.

"Fine! Just save some food for me, you know how those two are..." she said pointing at Recca and Domon. Then she stretched her body out, showing her perfectly shaped curves before walking towards the house.

"HEY!" Recca shouted with a tremendous voice.

"Fuuko my love, where are you going? Take me with you!!" Domon said with twinkles in his eyes.

"In your dreams, baka!!" Recca replied with a big smile on his face as he hit Domon on the head with the plastic plate that he was holding.

* * *

- 

Tokiya walked around his room, still wrapped in towel and with his hair dripping wet, trying to find clothes. He almost jumped of his skin when he heard a loud knock at the door and then a familiar voice spoke out.

"Mi-chan, I hope you're descent, coz i'm coming in!"

"What does she want...?" Tokiya whispered to himself, then he sighed in irritation.

Fuuko came in with her eyes closed and Tokiya couldn't help but roll his eyes at her, annoyed.

"What are you doing monkey?" he asked her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Just want to be on the safe side iceblock!" she hissed with her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, and I would just offer you to walk in on me naked... Maybe in your dreams"

"Why you arrogant baka!" Fuuko scolded with her hands on her hips.

Tokiya gasped when he realized that she was only wearing a bikini, that complemented her perfectly tanned complexion.

-

_'SHIT, now I have to take another cold bath'_

-

He had seen her in her underwear before, but somehow this was different.

She was standing there with her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed and her lips fixed in a perfect pout, while her body was glistening with sweat and suntan oil and they were all alone. She was simply seducing him, without even knowing it, and he cursed himself for being seduced so easy.

_'Kami, since when did she become so beautiful!'_ Tokiya thought, while looking at her with undisguised lust and want. He hissed, trying to overhear the little voice at the back of his head that told him he would very much like to hear her shout his name in ecstasy...

_'MIKAGAMI TOKIYA, since when did you become so perverted? Where are your manners, she's your friend...' _he reprimanded himself inwardly.

Tokiya then started walking the short distance between them and when he reached her, he looked at her face with serious eyes, then he wrapped a shirt around her.

"You shouldn't be wearing that, in a place full of men with raging hormones..." he said to her. She opened her eyes with a expression of absolute wonder.

"Mi-chan, are you talking about the beach or here in the house?" Fuuko asked with a little half-smile.

_'Touché!!!' _He smiled back, he sure didn't see that coming. She was reading him like an open book, because his hormone levels were definitely raging.

"Whatever... What do you want?" he said, trying to change the focus of the conversation.

"Yanagi told me to fetch you!"

"Do I look like a dog?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Fuuko asked with a brow raised.

"Spare me, I don't understand monkey language anyway!" he said with triumph on his face.

"But you speak it perfectly, so what does that conclude?" she said with a laugh and a wink.

"You're one of us baby..." Fuuko continued, as she came closer with a devilish smile.

"Wow, you sure are funny today!!!" Tokiya said with hint of sarcasm and she only laughed at him.

"Come on, i'm hungry and i'm sure you are too! Yanagi had made lunch and we better hurry before Recca and Domon eat it all!" she said with a smile as she started pulling him out of his room. They were back to normal for now, forgetting everything that happened between them, and he enjoyed every second of it.

"You may not have noticed, but i'm not wearing any clothes! And despite the fact that I look good in anything, I doubt that it would be a good idea to go out looking like this!" Tokiya said, while pointing at the towel. Fuuko slightly grinned, trying so hard not to blush in front of the half naked guy.

"Yeah, you would probably be ripped into pieces by the women on the beach and probably by some men too. Are you gonna wear this shirt?" she asked, failing her attempt not to blush.

"No, you keep it! It's looks better on you anyway!" Tokiya said, surprising himself.

_'Where did that come from?'_ Tokiya mentally kicked himself.

"Who are you and what did you do to the ice prince?" she joked as she giggled.

"Ha, ha... Very funny! Just get out, so I can get dressed or are you really so desperate on seeing me naked?"

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself! I'm not interested!" she answered as she turned around.

"Well, last time I checked, you were on my bed naked!" he said with a touch of smirk on his face. Then she came closer and pinched his cheek hard.

"You mean MY bed, Casanova! You were on MY bed naked, and not the other way around!"

"Well then, how about we try mine this time?" Tokiya said boldly and with a calm demeanour.

_'Ok Fuuko-chan, show him that two can play this game!' _Fuuko inwardly encouraged herself.

"Are you flirting with me snowqueen? Are you sure you can handle me?" she teased him with a playful smile, as she came closer and laid her hands on his shoulders.

_'Damn'_ Fuuko smirked, when she saw that Tokiya looked as if he did not know what in the world to do with her.

"That's what I thought... I'll wait downstairs, don't take too long!" Fuuko said, as she walked away.

_'First round goes to Kirisawa Fuuko'_ she mentally patted herself on the back.

After five minutes, Tokiya came down the stairs, wearing long grey shorts and was shirtless with a white t-shirt tucked into his pocket. He slowly combed his short hair with his fingers, and said with a smirk, when he saw Fuuko's facial expression.

"I'm ready..."

_'Wow' _Fuuko instantly noted.

* * *

- 

"Fuuko-chan... Sempai..." Yanagi called out, waving at them like she was trying to land a plane. The two sweatdropped, watching as their friend made her way over to where they were.

"Yanagi..." Tokiya greeted her with a smile, when she reached them. Fuuko rolled her eyes.

_'Always the same'_ she thought, then she walked away from the two.

"Fuuko-chan!" Raiha called, reaching her from behind. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, finally he put his arm around her, cupping her shoulder in his palm.

"Come on Raiha-kun, i'm hungry!" she said as they walked to where the others where eating. Tokiya watched them closely from behind, as they laughed and walked side by side. Jealousy slowly burning a hole in his stomach, until he couldn't bear it any longer and he looked away.

_'What the hell is wrong with you Tokiya!?? It had always been Raiha, and you knew that!'_

Throughout lunch he watched Raiha flirt with Fuuko and Fuuko laughed as if Raiha was the funniest man in the world. She laughed hysterically as he tickled her to the ground.

"Why don't you just get a room, you two!" Recca commented laughing like a maniac and earning a knock on the head by his hime.

"Hey, where did sempai go?"

* * *

- 

When the night came, it was perfect outside, a little windy but still warm. Tokiya decided that it was the best time to take a walk and clear his mind. He stopped by the shore, where the water reached his ankles.

_'Finally peace.'_ A small smile was painted acrossed his face. He looked at the reflection of the moon on the unsteady water. He sighed, enchanted by the vision and perfection of the night. He then took a few steps back, and he sat where the water couldn't reach him, then he fell into his own thought, when he closed his eyes.

He was carefully listening to the waves crashing hopelessly over each other, as nostalgic memories came to him. He reminisced about the times his sister used to take him to the beach, where they would laugh their hearts out. It had been so many years ago, but the memories burned into his mind forever. Of course, he missed her, but he had learned to move on. He had finally learned that revenge was self-defeating and that it served no useful purpose. And somehow as he grew older, he learned to accept the fact that she was gone and that nothing could bring her back, not even if the blood of her killers flowed in his hands.

Tokiya frozed when he heard a sound behind him. A frown formed on his flawless face, because of the now disturbed peace. He turned his head ever so slightly, to see a girl walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked with some irritation.

"Thought you wanted company!" she said with a low voice, as she sat beside him.

"You thought wrong then!" he hissed.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, looking at him pointedly.

"..." he remained silent and made no answer. He didn't even bothered looking at her, he just focused his eyes on the sea.

"Is it something I said?"

"..."

"Is it something I've done, or is it because you and I had sex?" she joked.

He then looked at her with angry eyes, as he answered.

"No, I'm angry because we have to pretend that nothing happened!"

"We have talked about this! It's for the best, this way." she replied fast.

"NO, you have decided that!" he replied angry.

"You can't even remember what happened, so why are you making such a big deal out of it?" Fuuko said with a sudden change of tone.

"What! So, it doesn't mean anything to you? At all...?" Tokiya bursted out, looking at her with anger in his eyes.

"Mi-chan, don't be ridiculous...!" she laughed. "We were drunk, it was an accident, it doesn't mean anything!" she continued.

"Then why should you care if the others found out? Is it because you are afraid of what they would think?"

"No! It's just that..." she looked down, as if trying to look for an answer on the ground.

"Oh, so that's what this is all about! You're ashamed!"

"..." she didn't answer his accusation, instead she turned her head away from his stare.

"I see... Because it was with me, it was a mistake!"

"Mi-chan, that's not..."

"Spare me from your pathethic excuses Fuuko. You probably just jumped on the wrong man that night and mistook me for Raiha." Tokiya regreted what he said the moment he saw the look of disgust on her face and was followed by a loud slap, then she quickly stood up.

"Damn you... How dare you accuse me of that!" she hissed, her voice full of disbelief.

"Oh admit it Kirisawa, if it was Raiha you woke up with, there wouldn't even be any problem." he said, also standing up.

"Then you obviously don't know me!" she said in a low voice. With that she turned around and walked away from him, leaving him alone on the beach.

-

To be continued...

-

-

* * *

So that was it... Hope you liked it... Please review... thx 


	4. Lust

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FoR, blah blah blah... You guys know the rest...

Hei everybody, i'm back... Sorry that it took so long for this chap, but I hope that you'll like it...

I would first of all like to thx all the reviewers. I really appreciate the reviews and the comments, coz as they say there is always place for improvement... So just send me any comments...

* * *

**'Til death do us part´**

**Chapter four**

-

_He smirked when he heard her moan louder, as he deepened the kiss. _

"_Oh God, Tokiya" she whispered in a voice full of lust, between the wet kisses he planted on her skin. Every kiss filled with desire and passion._

_The intensity of the heat of his hand on her back, sent chills along her spine and he pressed her closer to him, so that their body were now meshed dangerously, with no distance between. _

_He looked her in the eyes and for a moment, she felt like her world stopped and that he was controlling it. His hands moved smoothly and unhurried over her body, as if memorizing every curves and mounds. He then pushed the thin straps of her dress off her shoulders and her dress fell gracefully to the floor. He looked at her with worship in his eyes, as he pulled the tie out from her hair, letting the full length of it fall freely onto her smooth shoulder. _

"_You're beautiful" he whispered as he studied her body carefully, smiling at its beauty. His fingertips then ran across her soft skin, caressing her lovingly, while his eyes never left hers. He kissed her once again, but this time more heated and passionate. Then in one fluid motion, he lifted her up in his arms and she shrieked in surprise from the sudden action, then he carried her towards the bed. _

_Tokiya gently placed her on the bed. H__er fingers began to undo the buttons of his shirt, then she kissed his chest as she uncovered it. _

"_Tokiya, make love to me!" she whispered, as she_ _reached for his belt buckle, and undid it. __A hand caressed her cheek and he held her chin gently, forcing her eyes to rest upon his ruggedly handsome face._

"_Are you sure?" he asked her and she nodded, then he kissed her intensely, because he could no longer resist his obvious passion for her. He knew that he wanted her more than anything._

"_Fuuko" he whispered in her ear, kissing her mouth, neck, then her breasts. His lips were all over her body, while his hands were touching her in places, no man ever dared touch before. Then carefully, he lowered himself on top of her, placing most of his weight on his arms, so as not to crush her. He pressed his lips on hers again and she automatically raised her legs around his waist, readying herself for what was to come. _

_She then gasped for air as he entered her... _

"_Tokiya..."_

-

Tokiya woke up with a start, feeling a trail of sweat above his brow, slowly flowing down his naked chest. He looked around, as if trying to find someone, then sighed in disappointment when he saw that no one else was in the room, but him.

-

"Just a dream... always a dream!"

-

Two weeks had past.

-

He looked at the clock: 2:40. The last time he'd looked, the clock said 2:10. He then sank back in bed, wondering if he was again going to spend the entire night like this, diving deep into lustful dreams and thrashing to the surface over and over again, while sometimes even confusing reality with his dreams.

-

_'Damn you Kirisawa!'_

Tokiya found it hard to fall asleep again that night. It took him hours of tossing and turning before he finally fell asleep from exhaustion, as he again returned to her kisses...

-

* * *

-

Fuuko woke up feeling nauseous. She dreamed of something very weird and it made her stomach twist. She can't actually remember what the dream was about, but her subconsious told her that it was far from pleasant.

Fuuko tried to get up, but her knees refused to support her and she fell back to her bed. She was feeling dizzy for some reason and her head throbbed painfully, as if it would split open.

-

"Shit, I knew I shouldn't have stayed out in the rain yesterday! I'm probably gonna be sick now!" she said blaming herself for her mistake.

-

"I'm so lucky that today is Saturday or my boss is gonna kill me!!!"

-

Fuuko looked at the clock beside her bed, it said 7:40 am. She then hurried over to the phone, forgetting about her spinning head, and dialed a number she knew so well.

-

"Moshi moshi..." a sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Oy Recca, I have to cancel our trip to the mall today!" Fuuko said sounding hoarse.

"But I have to buy a gift for Hime and since your my bestfriend, it's your job to help me in my time of need!" Recca said almost in desperate overtones. Then a laugh was heard from the other end of the phone.

"Chill desperado! I'm sorry, but I'm not feeling so good! Probably because of our walk in the rain yesterday!"

"Oh, do you want me to come over?"

"No, It's okay. I just need some rest!"

"Okay, then I guess I have to find her a gift on my own then, better wish me luck!"

"You'll be fine, you know her best!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right! Well, you better rest! I'll call you later to check on you, okay! Bye"

"Bye..." she sighed as she put the phone down. She can't help but feel jealous hearing her bestfriend talk about the healer. She had always wanted the title for herself, and the time she found out that he had just chosen to give it to the other girl, her heart broked into pieces. And somehow she can never deny, that he had once held her heart and that he will always have a piece of it, not because she still loves him, but more because he was the first to break it, and the pain could still be felt at some times.

Fuuko looked at the picture on her desk, that was taken many years ago. It was a picture of Recca, who was scowling and her laughing. They were playing house, where she was the mother and Recca was the baby. She smiled recalling the challenge she had, to get him to wear the pink dress and the pacifier. And she can still remember the surprised look on his red face when she kissed him and said...

-

"Mothers always kiss their babies..." Fuuko whispered, remembering the words.

She absently stroked the face of the boy on the picture.

"Guess some things are just not meant to be!" she said, with an edge of hurt in her soft voice.

It was just so many years ago, and she had learned to move on and accept that he loved someone else, and that he can only see her as a friend, nothing less and definitely nothing more...

Then there it was again, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't quit figure out if it was because she was hungry or because she was feeling nauseous. Or maybe both. Instead of doing anything about it, she just hurried back to her bed and tried to sleep again.

-

* * *

-

Tokiya woke up because the sun was shining in to his windows. Under his eyes were puffy eyebags from lack of sleep. He woke up four times in the night. First because of the dream, second because he was thirsty, third because he again had a dream of her and last because the phone rang and annoyingly it was a wrong number.

It had been two weeks since he had last seen her.

He can't actually figure out why his mind was being filled by her, but since their argument two weeks ago, he hadn't seen her at all. She had been avoiding him, finding excuses when the gang arranged a "get together-day".

-

Tokiya stripped himself of his clothes and made his way towards the bathroom.

-

When he stepped into the shower, he turned on the cold water, while images of the forbidden act that they performed in his dreams, played in his head as a film on repeat. She hadn't let him have a decent night's sleep for a while now. She was simply entering his every dream, torturing him with her beauty. She was like a drug, lulling him to insanity and the best part was, he can't have enough of her.

He had to admit, that he had always adored her, but she had never plagued his dreams constantly, like she does now. She was slowly making him a prisoner of his own desires, and the ironic part was, she doesn't even know or care. He simply hated himself for being so goddamned attracted to her. What can he say? She was everything he desired. She was everything that the women of his past were not, and he wanted to possess her, to make her his...

-

"I need to see her and talk to her..."

-

-

To be continued...

-

* * *

Finally the fourth chapter, hope you guys will like it... Feel free to comment on anything... thx


	5. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, blah blah blah, you guys know the rest...

Notice; BE PREPARE because there has been a major CHANGE on this story. The other version just doesn´t work, because I thought it just completely turned 180 degrees form what I intended to write... But I really hope you guys will like this instead... Gomen to all who liked the other version better... Hope you´ll comment... Thanks...

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

**Chapter Five**

Fuuko was wrapped in her sheets from head to toe. She was trying to get her last minute of sleep, and she was tossing around on the bed like crazy, unable to catch a wink of sleep.

"Dammit..." She hissed, as she sat upright in the bed. She turned on the night lamp at the head of her bed, now the room was lit by dim light that showed the crumpled bed sheet.

"Stupid insomniac" she said standing up from her bed and making her way through the room and down to the kitchen.

"I need something to eat..." she noted to herself, as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cake and a bottle of chocolate milk. She slowly sat by the kitchen table. Then she looked at the cake for a moment and admired its design. It was chocolate coated, filled with fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

"Ganko's gonna kill me!" she stated to herself and hesitated for moment on eating the cake, knowing that the blonde girl made it for a "special someone".

"I´m just gonna taste it a little bit, just to make sure it' s really great. I'll actually be doing Kaoru a favor, right!" Fuuko said trying to convince herself that what she was doing was necessary. She sighed and scooped up the whipped cream with her finger to taste it. Suddenly the craving to eat the caked erased all the guilty conscience in her mind.

"Gomen Ganko..." she whispered with a tiny hint of a smile.

"Mmmmm, this taste sooooooo good!" the pretty girl commented happily, closing her eyes for a second. She had eaten almost half of it when she finally regained her senses.

"Fuuko-chan no baka! Maybe she won´t notice...?" Fuuko looked at the cake for a moment, or atleast for what is left, then she sweat-dropped and made a nervous laugh.

"Wait, this is Ganko not Recca or Domon... She'll notice it immediately!" She returned the cake to the fridge, took a bottle of water, then closed the fridge door.

"She won't kill me, I'm her sister..." she smirked as she walked back to her room and closed the door.

* * *

"_We really shouldn´t!" she whispered to his ears._

"_Why not? You want it too, I KNOW..." he stated with a devilish smirk on his face._

"_But..." she was cut off by his lips gently crashing down hers. He bit her lower lip and begged for entrance and she gave it to him. She was pinned to the door as he began to kiss her more roughly._

_His hands was moving up and down her body, while her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. She was forming soft whimpers and moans as he started kissing her shoulder and carefully working his way up to her neck and then the sensitive spot behind her left ear._

"_Uhhhmmmm, that feels good..." she said as her eyes fluttered shut. He stopped and she immediately looked at him with questioning eyes. He smiled and looked at her dress, hunger was seen in his eyes..._

"_I bet you look better without anything on."he said, voice filled with lust. He ran his hand down along the curve of her hip, then over her leg, then her inner thigh. She was biting her lip, trying to keep from moaning. He slid her dress up slowly to the bottom of her white panties._

"_NO!"_

"_Oh yes, I´m taking it off..." he said amused as he traced the lace of her panties with his fingers._

"_Nooo..." she whimpered, trying to push his hands away. But moaned as his fingers skated their way inside her panties._

"_I can´t take it anymore, I want you now!" she finally admitted. She hurriedly opened the door to her room and pulled him inside... _

–

* * *

Fuuko suddenly woke, fell down her bed and banged her head against the floor. She blinked. She blinked again.

_How could a dream be so crystal clear...? Maybe it wasn´t just a dream, but a …!_

"Memory...? Could it be...?" she whispered with a blush across her face as she remembered what she did with a certain bishounen.

"It´s almost hard to imagine that iceblock to be capable of those passionate actions..." she added to herself.

* * *

-  
"I can´t believe she ate the cake I made for Kaoru-chan!" Ganko said with a disbelief facial expression and a raised eyebrow, as she saw the badly mutilated cake.

"That´s it, I'm putting a padlock on the fridge!" the girl continued, as she walked with heavy steps to her sister's room.

* * *

Fuuko came out of the bathroom with only a towel on, her hair still wet and her face with no make up. She was still beautiful even without any make up. After putting her clothes on she looked at mirror and saw her reflection, beaming and admiring herself. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at herself. There was definitely something different about her, she shifted so she could look at herself better.

After all the _"midnight snacks_" that she had consumed, she noticed that = she started to gain a little weight.

"Am I getting fat? I can´t believe this!" she thought as she lifted her blouse up to reveal her once toned tummy, now with a tiny bulge to it.

"Nee-chan, I told you those "night sneak" to the kitchen aren't good for you!" said the teenage girl with piercing blue eyes, as she peeked through the door opening.

"Don't worry I just need to run a couple of miles to lose this..." the older girl replied smiling widely showing off her pearly white teeth, while the other girl just shooked her head  
lightly and sighed.

"You said the exact same thing last week and nothing happened. The truth is you´re not getting smaller!"

"Fine, I'll try to lose the "midnight adventure" down the fridge! Besides I'm not that big..." the purple-haired girl responded with a childlike pout on her pretty face.

The younger girl answered with a laugh hidden lightly in her voice. "You know it's for your own good!"

"Hai okaasan!" Fuuko whispered frowning, as she lowered her head.

"And you should stay away from Kaoru's cake!" the younger girl warned with a carefree giggle.

"Always Kaoru, are you courting him or something?" Fuuko asked with a raised eyebrow and an accusing smile.

"NO, I just... ah... thank him... yes, I want to thank him... for aaahhh help... with a... with my project!" Ganko tried hard to defend herself against her sister's accusation.

"Interesting... For some reason you almost sounded like you were making sense!" Fuuko commented sarcastically, teasing her younger sister.

"Well, I don´t have to defend myself to you!" Ganko said, while avoiding the older girl´s gaze.

"But you´re always making him something, does that mean you have project every week? Besides Kaoru´s allergic to school work! He´s like a younger version of Recca!" the  
purple-headed girl continued. The other girl just blushed and bowed her head slightly, shoulders slouching in slight embarrassment.

"Was I really being obvious?" the pretty young girl whispered in defeat. Fuuko giggled then nodded.

"We all knew! Well, all except from Kaoru himself..." she added.

"Nani!" Ganko responded with surprise. Her small face flushed with what might have been shock.

"Actually Recca and of course Domon don´t know either. But those two demented fools are not counted, so yeah basically all of us knew!" Fuuko said with a broad smile, showing  
off her dimples.

"So Kaoru-kun doesn't know?" the smaller girl asked as if she didn't already knew.

"That boy wouldn't know reality, even if it bit him hard in the ass! " Fuuko replied with a smirk.

"I thought my gestures were self-evident and clear?" Ganko answered with much sweetness.

"Honey, this is Kaoru we´re talking about... Just tell him!" the purple-headed beauty ordered.

"You´re right nee-chan, I should just tell him! That would be easier than to bake him a cake every week! And make him lunch everyday!" Ganko said with a steady voice.

"Is that right?" Fuuko asked, sceptic, crossing her arms over her chest. The other girl nodded and tried to change the topic.

"Are you going out today nee-chan?" she asked with a cute smile, but Fuuko was already onto her.

"So when are you planning on telling him?" Fuuko continued on questioning the poor girl.

"What?" Ganko asked confused, the other girl just raised a brow.

"Soon!" Ganko said with a nervous laugh.

"Soon?" the older girl repeated as she approached the teen with small steps.

"...Yeah?" Ganko replied now looking at the ground and nervously touching her finger tips together.

"You´re not planning on telling him anytime soon, are you? Fuuko asked taking a deep breath.

"No, I´ll just bake him another cake... I think that´s easier..." the girl answered, knowing her defeat.

"Maybe I should knock some senses into his hard head!" Fuuko said clenching her fist.

"No!" Ganko screamed.

"Don´t worry I´ll tell him in time..." she continued.

"You sure Ganko?" the young teen nodded with a small smile.

"I just have to ready myself..." Ganko replied.

"For what..."

"For disappointment if he doesn't see me the way I see him!" For a moment Fuuko looked at the young girl without speaking, and then her pink lips moved.

"If he doesn't, then he doesn't deserve you..." Fuuko hugged her sister as hard as she could.

"Thanks nee-chan... I love you."

"Love you too my sweet little sister..." Fuuko whispered as she lightly kissed Ganko on her forehead. Then she smiled realizing how much her Ganko had grown.

"By the way nee-chan, do you have some sanitary pads, I forgot to buy some and well..." Ganko tried to explain.

"Sure you know where they are." Fuuko shooked her head at her still smiling.

"Did you just buy these?" the young girl asked holding a still-unopened pack of libresse on her hand.

That´s when it hit her.

_OH MY GOD!_ She screamed inside her herself. She was already two weeks late on her period...

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you guys liked it, I´m soooo sorry it took me a long time to write this, I was actually planning on abandoning this fic, but then I though it would be a waste... Please comment, I wanna know what you think? Thanks


	6. Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Flame of Recca, blah blah blah, you guys know the rest...

* * *

That´s when it hit her.

OH MY GOD! She screamed inside her herself. She was already two weeks late on her period...

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

**Chapter Six**

^

^  
"Panic_" _was hardly the word to describe how terrified she was feeling. It went beyond any feeling of fear that she had ever experienced. And for the first time in her life, she felt

helpless. She didn't know what to do first – scream, cry or kill Tokiya. For some reason the last option seemed to be the most sensible choice at this very moment.  
-

"What am I thinking?" Fuuko said out loud scaring an old lady near her.

-  
"Gomen..." she apologized to the lady for scaring her half to death and nearly giving her a heart attack. The old lady just shook her head and quickly walked away.

_If I am pregnant (____which__ I'm hoping and praying I'm not), I would want Mi-chan to be a part of it... RIGHT...? _Fuuko heard the thought in her mind as clearly as a voice.

She was confused, yes. But she understood the problem of raising a child on her own. She wanted her child to have a father. She knew how it was like to grow up without a

father and she certainly didn't want the same thing to happen to her child. But first she needed to know the truth before she could let those things overwhelm her. Fuuko

stopped in front of a pharmacy. Just as she was about to enter, the door swung open and revealed an angelic face. The two girls looked at each other with surprise.

-  
"Fuuko?" _Great now I have to buy it some other place... _Fuuko thought to herself and smiled sweetly to the other girl.

-  
"Yanagi, what are you doing here?" she asked her friend.

-  
"Well, I had to buy these for otuosan..." Yanagi replied, showing some tissues and cold medicine. The other girl just nodded as her response.

-  
"What are you doing here?" she asked the now very uncomfortable girl.

-  
"I... I was ahhh... gonna buy some... ahhh..." Fuuko stammered as she couldn´t find an excuse to cover up her true intention. _What to say? Fuuko-chan think! I got it..._

-  
"I just wanted to buy some moisturiser and some lip balm... Yeah... I went here to buy those..." she answered with a grin.

-  
"Fuuko-chan, this isn´t "Body Shop"? Yanagi whispered, as if it was a shared secret between them, Fuuko almost chuckled. Then she decided to play along with the clueless girl.

-  
"What? But I thought... Oh now I see... It must have been the flag, they have the same color!" Fuuko explained and Yanagi just nodded, as if her words were the same things

she was thinking._ I'm going to hell for this..._ Fuuko whispered to herself.

-  
"Did you say something Fuuko-chan?" Yanagi asked with gorgeous set of blinding-white teeth. Fuuko almost felt guilty for doing this to her sweet friend., but she has to get

away from Yanagi.

-  
"Well, thanks to you I can go to the right place now, bye Yanagi!" Fuuko quickly said and ran off, not giving Yanagi a chance to reply.

-  
"But Fuuko-chan Body Shop is in the other way..." she whispered in the air, wondering where her friend was going.

* * *

^**  
Meanwhile...  
**^  
^

"No milk, no eggs, no butter, no juice, no cheese, no bread... There´s nothing here!" Tokiya looked inside his fridge and saw to no surprise, that it was almost empty. The only

left foods were expired and he was not hungry enough for that. Being busy with work left him a little time for anything else. He wanted to busy himself with work, so he wouldn't

be able to think of anything else but that. So busy that he forgot to buy food and even clean the house.

-  
"Nii-san, we don´t have food! I've only eaten cup noodles for the past 3 weeks and I'm starting to get noodle arms! That can´t be good for my image..." _Oh yeah... He forgot_

_about him!_ Tokiya quickly regained his composure, then he turned his head towards the teen.

-  
"Well, I left you some money, you could have bought some..." Tokiya grunted, but the younger boy just grinned, showing his fang.

-  
"I thought that was my allowance?" Kaoru asked and Tokiya just looked at him with blank expression and didn't say a word.

-  
"But nii-san, my allowance isn't big enough to cover that! And even if I spend them all on foods only, I'm bound to have shortages. I have needs to, you know..?" Kaoru

protested.

-  
"Then go find yourself a job. That will actually benefit society and your economy..."

-  
"I know that, nii-san, but I'm already having a hard time at school." Tokiya just shooked his head.

-  
"Then stop sleeping in your class..." He said.

The young boy groaned and replied, "That sounds like too much work nii-san..." The silver-haired bishounen rolled his eyes and scoffed at the comment.

-  
"Straighten your grades or lose your allowance!" The older boy said with a serious voice.

-  
"Nii-san, you know I'm not a genius like you!" Kaoru commented.

-  
"I'm not telling you to be as good as I was. I just want you to be better at school, mostly because I know you can be..." Tokiya added as he walked passed the other boy,

leaving him in his own thoughts.

* * *

^  
**Somewhere in town...  
**^

^

_Good thing I'm faster than Yanagi... _Fuuko thought to herself as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. She sighed deeply in relief, as she looked back and noticed noone. She

didn't want anyone to know about her "little problem" until she was definitely sure. Fuuko stopped in front of a small shop. She was hesitant for a second before she entered.

She looked around to make sure it was clear. She didn't want to risk being seen by anyone who knew her. The last thing she needed were more complications in her life. As she

got inside she noticed that the shop was not very big but it was full of products and offered everything a person need. Fuuko walked slowly around the store, thinking and

wondering what she would say if anyone asked about her purchase.

_This is not for me, it's for a friend... __They'll believe me!_ Sometimes she wonders how she managed to be so naïve, but there was no time to worry about that now. She looked

around, searching in every section of the store, but had found nothing. She was getting desperate, that she even looked in the food aisle and toys section. Frustratingly walking

back and forth the aisles. Where are those damn...

-  
"Can I help you?" A worker..? Fuuko turned slowly and saw an old lady staring at her with blank expression. She was uncertain if she should ask for help, but she was

desperate.

-  
"Where are the... pregnancy tests?" she asked softly, trying hard to avoid eye-to-eye contact.

-  
"The what?" Fuuko glared at her, not amused by her antics. So much for discreet behaviour...

_-_  
"The pregnancy tests!" She hissed. This was harder than she thought.

-  
"In the counter..." the old lady pointed. She looked at Fuuko with a quizzed expression.

-  
"That´s not for me, it's for a friend..." Fuuko mentally slapped herself. That lie sounded so much better in her head, but unfortunately sounded pathetic from her mouth. The

worker stood still for a while, giving Fuuko a serious look, but then she turned around and walked the other way, Fuuko sighed deeply. Why did she even bother with an excuse,

when it was so obvious that the lady saw through her lie. As she walked to the counter, she found an old bald man reading a paper quietly. He looked up when she had reached

the counter. At first she hesitated and then she asked, but with slightly bowed head.

-  
"Uummm, where are the pregnancy test?" He looked at her for a moment, then he pulled out something from behind.

-  
"You're lucky, this is the last one..." He said while he handed her the kit.

-  
"Thanks..." Finally... Fuuko quickly paid for her purchase, then hurriedly took the item from the disk. As she turned around, she saw a familiar face that she recognised

immediately. He had a surprised look on his face, like someone who has been woken suddenly.

_-  
"Mi-chan..."_

^

^

**To be continued...**

* * *

I know it's a bit short, but hope you guys liked it... give some comment, and let me know what you think... thanks...


	7. Sadness

Standard disclaimer about not owning FoR, blah blah...

Hope you guys will like this chap... anyways hope you leave a comment... thx...

* * *

-

**Sadness**

**Chapter 7**

"_Mi-chan..."_

* * *

-

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered with clenched teeth, as he dragged her into an alley. Their eyes met with the same angry expression. While his cold grey eyes glinted in the dark

shadows of the alley, her deep blue eyes were dark. Fuuko tried hard not to show any reaction. She didn't want him to think that she was weak and that she needed him.

"Because there was nothing to tell!" she answered back with no hesitation, as she turned her head to the side. There was a small note of desperation in her voice, but he decided to cast

that thought away. He then noticed that she was biting her lower lip, seeming to him, that she was holding back from him, but reluctantly. Normally, he wouldn't even care, but this was

different.

"This is what you call NOTHING!" he raised the pregnancy test device to the level of her eyes. A little shocked and slightly put off, she paused, took a moment to let his words sink in, and

then replied.

-  
"No, but this is my problem... I'll deal with it myself!" Her voice was so fragile, it almost shattered in his ears. Her answer caught him slightly off guard, and for a moment, he couldn't form a

coherent thought. But he quickly gathered himself and retorted,

-

"This is OUR problem, not YOUR problem! It takes two to make this kind of mistake!" He stated with his usual clarity. Fuuko at first was speechless, upon hearing his chosen words. Mostly

because she didn't expect to be affected in the way that she was. She knew from the start that he wouldn't be happy with her decision, but to call it a mistake was simply a stab at her

self-worth. Tokiya noticed the change of expression in her eyes.

-  
"Look, I'm not going to argue with you. But if you're pregnant with MY child, I can't just leave you alone." Tokiya said with an arched eyebrow.

-  
"I'm not your responsibility... I never was... You're not committed to me and I'm not committed to you... So stop acting as if this is something you have to do." Fuuko stared into his eyes l

looking straight into them.

"What´s wrong with you? Here I am, offering myself to take that responsibility, so that you wouldn't be alone in these circumstances. You should be thankful that I am man enough to stay

with you!" Fuuko narrowed her eyes, she certainly didn't expect him to be so... _Rude! Stupid! And so heartless! _

-  
"Excuse me? I should be thankful? For what? You've got to be out of your head! You were the cause of this potential problem in the first place!" Fuuko shouted losing her temper.

-  
"What? Have you forgotten that it takes two to conceive a child? You act as though it was all my fault… You're as much to blame as I am!" Tokiya answered back, with the same level of

attitude in his tone.  
-

"I was DRUNK!" she said defensively.

-  
"So was I!" he snapped back at her. Fuuko sighed.

-  
"We're not getting anywhere with this conversation!" She then grabbed the test from his hand, then pushed him away from her.

-  
"What are you..." Tokiya words were cut off mid-sentence.

-  
"This MISTAKE can ruin your perfect reputation. It's best you avoid it!" she said, with a look that could melt steel as she walked away, leaving Tokiya speechless and confused.

* * *

**Later that same day...**

On his way home, Tokiya stopped in front of a store window. It was a toy store. He smiled, remembering the times he had shared with his sister in front of that very same shop. Not much

has changed since then and despite the years gone by, it still held a very special place in his hearts.

He entered the store with a small smile that actually reached the corner of his eyes, making him look younger. It had been a while since he'd been there last, but somehow as he walked

through the store, for a split second, or so it seemed to him, he felt as though he was a child again, with both his parents alive and his sister. _Mifuyu..._

Suddenly Tokiya's thoughts were interrupted when he felt something poking his leg. He turned around and saw... Nothing... Weird...

He then continued walking, but then stopped as he felt the poking sensation again, but this time on his butt. He then heard a small voice.

-  
"Niichan!" Tokiya looked down, then he arched his brow. Beside him was a small boy with purple hair and large grey eyes. He was holding a teddy bear on his right hand. The teddy bear

was holding a heart with the inscription: "Happy ever after..."

-  
"Saori-chan can't find okaasan!"the toddler continued. Tokiya looked at the boy with annoyance.

-  
"Go away..." Tokiya said trying to keep his voice down. The last thing he wanted was a child following him like a lost dog. He gave the toddler a serious gaze and hoped that it will scare

him off. Then Tokiya walked away. He sighed when he realized that the boy wasn't following him.

-  
"Why do people have children they can't take care of... And where was that child's mother!" Tokiya whispered to himself with a frown. As he was about to take another step, he almost lost

his balance when he felt a tugging at his pant leg. He looked down and was surprised to see the boy again, but this time with teary eyes.

-  
"Hey kid, go bug someone else, I don't have time for this!" Tokiya dismissed the toddler like a hand shooing a fly. He then pushed the little boy aside so he could walk past him, but the

boy suddenly clamped to his leg, refusing to release his hold.

-  
"What the...! Let go of me you little monster! " Tokiya said, as he desperately tried to get out of the boy's hold. Then the boy started crying miserably, very loudly, causing a crowd to

gather. And earning them mixed reactions from the other customers.

-  
"Niichan help Saori-chan?" the boy asked innocently, looking up at him with big grey eyes, that somehow seemed similar to his own. He sighed deeply, then he blurted out:

-  
"Ok fine, I'll help you..." Tokiya said firmly. The boy smiled and hugged his leg, looking up with innocence into his face.

-  
"Ayigato niichan!" Tokiya couldn't help but shake his head at the child's wrong pronunciation.

-  
"You won't cry again?" Tokiya asked. The kid shooked his head furiously and for a second the toddler reminded him of a certain purple-haired girl. Then Tokiya smiled. He looked so

innocent and carefree and for the first time after a very long time, there was not the slightest trace of worry on his beautiful face. And his usual arrogant manner was gone, simply replaced

with a genuine smile.

-  
"Come on kid!" Tokiya made a jerking motion with his head, then he held his hand out to the boy. The toddler took his hand and beamed up at him.

-  
"Let's go find your okaasan..."

* * *

-

Outside the clouds were starting to gather and turn quite dark. The weather was still clear, but the wispy clouds are blowing by. Fuuko picked up her pace as the chill broke through her

blazer and made her shiver. It wasn't so cold, but there was a chill, so she wrapped her arms around herself. A few tiny raindrops began to hit the ground, but there wasn't even a distant

roll of thunder.

Fuuko squinted up at the sky, it was black, and seconds later the rain began pouring down. She closed her eyes as the rain began to soak her.

-  
"Just my luck..." she thought to herself.

-  
"Fuuko-chan?" a voice from behind called. She turned to see an attractive young man in his early twenties. He was holding an umbrella, covering him from the rain, that was now heavily

falling. He quickly walked towards her, then he held the umbrella over the both of them, stretching his arm.

-  
"Knight in shining umbrella..." she whispered with a warm smile.

-  
"At your service my lady..." he replied and bowed his head lightly in an elegant way. Then he smirked, making him look more handsome than usual, more ´prince-like´. She had always had

a crush on him, but for some reason she had been very good at hiding it, her own secret love. The purple-haired girl found herself lost in his amber eyes and for a brief moment she was

unable to move nor speak. Perhaps it was because of the golden shade in his eyes that you would only see once in your life.

-  
"Are you okay Fuuko-chan?" he whispered with a puzzled expression, as he touched her chin gently.

-  
"I... I'm fine... Thanks for asking!" she answered with a blush.

-  
"I'll walk you home..." he invited in his low, rough silk tone.

-  
"You don't have to..." she replied.

-  
"But I want to..." he said softly, as he took her hand in his. Caressing her palm with his finger

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile inside a store...**

-  
"Saori-chan, what is her name?" The child looked at him and said, "Her name is okaasan!" Tokiya looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow, completely floored by his answer.

-  
"Right, but what do other people call her?"

The child got a puzzled look on his face and said, "her name is okaasan." Tokiya tried hard not to laugh, but could only handle a smirk. He stopped walking, then he knelt down on the

toddler's level, so he could be face to face with him, and tried again, "Saori-chan, I know you call her okaasan, but what about other people, what do they call her? What does your

otousan call her" The little boy paused, looking like he was thinking, and with complete sincerity he said, "Okaa... san!"

Tokiya looked at the boy with a friendly smile. This line of questioning wasn't working, so Tokiya tried to take a different route.

-  
"What does your okaasan look like?" Tokiya asked the boy, hoping to receive a more detailed reply.

-  
"Okaasan is very very buti... butiful..." the toddler said with no hesitation, but flinching at the word ´beautiful´. Tokiya couldn't help but smile at the word the boy chose to describe his

mother. _A mother will always be a son's first love..._

-  
"That's great Saori-chan, but what does she LOOK like? Is she tall or short? Does she have long, dark hair or short, blond hair?"

-  
"Niichan, she looks like my okaasan. She is tall, but otousan is taller!" Tokiya sweatdropped and sighed. This was not going as easily as he had hoped. He wiped his forehead with his left

hand, then he continued with his questions.

-  
"Okay... Then can you remember what she's wearing?" The boy nodded eagerly.

-  
"Haiiii... A pink dress with blue flowers!" the child replied with a broad smile.

-  
"Okay that's a start... What color hair does she have?" putting _a finger on his chin_ and mocking a pose of thoughtfulness, the toddler answered,

-  
"The same color hair all okaasan have..." Tokiya sweatdropped once again.

-  
"Let's just go for the pink dress with blue flowers..."

**

* * *

**

**After half an hour...**

-  
"OKAASAN! OKAASAN!" the boy called out as he ran toward his mother. She kneeled and hugged his small body to her, burying her nose in his purple hair. She had tears in her eyes as she

picked him up.

-  
"Where have you been Saori-chan, okaasan was looking all over for you..." her sweet gentle voice reminded Tokiya of his own mother's voice.

-  
"Okaasan, niichan helped me find you..." The lady turned to look at Tokiya. She looked at him with deep tenderness, then she smiled. Her big brown eyes sparkling with gratitude. The

child's description of his okaasan was true. She was indeed beautiful...

-  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" she bowed to Tokiya, thanking him for finding her son.

Tokiya smiled politely and bowed his head in return. Then the lady turned around and started walking.

-  
"Bye, niichan!" the boy shouted with a happy grin on his face. He smiled with all his heart and whispered, "Arigato Saori-chan..."

**

* * *

**

**Meantime... **

"We're here..." she exclaimed loudly.

-  
"I know... I used to walk you home, remember?" he smiled softly. If Fuuko didn't know him better, she might think he was in love with her...But this was Raiha, the same guy that broke her

heart 5 years ago. The same guy that chose his duty over his feelings for her. Her first love, her first heart-break.

Fuuko smiled, then she kissed him on the cheek and said, "How can I not..."

-  
"Good night Fuuko-chan..." he whispered as he kissed her hand. Then he turned around to walk in the other direction.

-  
"Good night Raiha-kun..." She watched as his figure slowly disappeared down the street. A part of her wanted to run after him, but somehow something held her back. She turned around,

her eyes met cold grey eyes. A shivery thrill shot up her spine. He had been standing there the whole time. A hint of sadness was evident in his eyes. Then, he started moving forward,

only to walk passed her... Leaving her in deep thoughts...

-  
"_Mi-chan!"_

-

-

-  
To be continued...

* * *

Hope you leave a comment... I'll try to write the next chap as soon as I can...


	8. Confrontation

Standard disclaimer about not owning FoR, blah blah...

Hope you guys will like this chap... hope you'll leave a comment... thx...

* * *

Then, he started moving forward, only to walk passed her... Leaving her in deep thoughts...

"_Mi-chan!"_

_

* * *

_

**'Til death do us part**

******Chapter Eight**  


"Mi-chan! What are you doing here?" Fuuko whispered, but he didn't give any sign he'd heard her, he just kept walking. That really got on her

nerve, so she yeller out: "HEY! TOKIYA MIKAGAMI I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Tokiya stopped on his track, as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"_This girl is gonna be the death of me!"_ Tokiya thought to himself, as he gazed around noticing some scared people whispering about them. 'Pissed' did

not even begin to explain what he felt at the moment. Then surprisingly he bowed his head as a sign of apology, his face red of embarrassment.

Eventually he turned around to face her, heaved a deep sigh then took a step forward. She stared at him defiantly, as he walked closer to her.

Suddenly he stopped in front of her, his eyes narrowing. She studied his appearance for a few moments, noticing that his silver hair was tousled and

his shirt was half unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. His grey eyes were slightly darker at the moment and his handsome face was in half-shadow

in the moonlight. At that time, she thought he was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

"_How is it possible for someone to look that delicious?"_ Fuuko gasped at her own thought as she tried to shook it off.

"_Where the hell did that come from?"_ she wondered as she again shook her head, this time irritably. Then she hit the side of her face gently. Tokiya

just looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Hayssshhh, this is so troublesome... Stupid brain!" she whispered with a frown, as she continued on hitting her now red cheek. He looked at her with

the expression that said: _"What the *^#&?"_

Tokiya sighed, then he grabbed her hand and held it in his. She shivered at his touch, but didn't pull away. Then the feeling of his soft yet firm hand

suddenly brought images in her mind, of him touching her naked skin. A physical shock seemed to course through her fingers, startling her, because  
_  
_she quickly pulled her hand away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his gorgeous face.

-  
"NOTHING, it's just embarrassing..." Her voice diminishing to a faint whisper.

-  
"YOU'RE embarrassed that I held your hand? But not by shouting in front of all your neighbors?" he asked with an arched brow.

-  
"Hey, it's not the same! They are used to me being like that!" Fuuko replied, trying to defend herself.

-  
"Well it didn't seem to bother you either when Raiha was holding your hand!" She was shocked by his statement. Fuuko tried to turn away from him,  
but he grabbed her arm and she shooked him off.

-  
"That's none of your business..." Fuuko hissed back, suddenly avoiding his gaze.

-  
"Give me a straight answer! Do you still have feelings for him!" Fuuko gave Tokiya a stern look.

-  
"After what he had done to you years ago!" He scolded her, as if she were a child.

-  
"I said that's none of your DAMN business!" She retorted angrily, through gritted teeth.

-  
"Your pathetic..." He said simply, looking at her with a sorrowful expression on his flawless face. His comment caught her off guard, but she knew he

was right. She still had feelings for Raiha, even after what he had done to her long time ago, so pathetic...

Fuuko just stared at Tokiya, while her heart felt as if it had been ripped out. She did not speak, for she did not know what to say in reply. She just

closed her eyes, trying to force back the tears. Somehow she always gets emotional, when it comes to her feelings towards the Raijin-wielder. At this

moment, Tokiya saw the mixed emotions on her face. There was anger, fury, sadness and pain. He mentally cursed himself for being so direct, when

he saw tears forming in her eyes. He tried to enforce words through his throat, but it could not surpass his tightly closed lips, so instead, he just took

several deep breaths to calm himself and then he turned and walked away. Fuuko didn't move an inch. She stood still on the sidewalk, watching his

figure slowly be swallowed by the now darkened street, with every step he took. Every step was farther away from her.  
-

"Why are you being like this Mi-chan?" she uttered to herself, as a tear escaped the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped it off with the bottom of her palm.

-  
"You'll never understand until you've been where I've been!" she whispered to the breeze swirling around her. Then she slowly turned around and  
walked to the door of her house, only to find a teddy bear along with a small note.  
-

"I couldn't find a monkey..." she read, then she smiled, clearly with forced warmth.

-  
"_He has his ways!"_

_

* * *

-_

Tokiya walked home with heavy steps and heart. He didn't know why, but somehow all his conversations with Fuuko always end up with arguments. And even though he has been right at some point, she always managed to make him feel like an idiot. He instantly stopped.

-  
_"What did that woman do to me?"_ Tokiya angrily thought. Still absent-minded, he started walking again but only to notice that he was walking the wrong way.

-  
"Unbelievable!" he muttered under his breath. He then turned around, but only to bump into a girl almost making her fall over. He quickly caught her arm in his hand.  
-

"Watch yourself!" he said as he released her.

-  
"Gomen..." she whispered in a hurt tone. Her head was bowed so that her face could not be seen.

-  
"Miss? Are you okay?" Tokiya asked, worried that he had hurt her.

-  
"I'm fine..." she replied, finally lifting her face to meet his gaze. She was trying hard to smile, but pain was written all over her wide brown eyes. Her  
long dark raven hair was framing her milky white complexion. She looked like a porcelain doll, so fragile...  
-

"Are you really sure you're okay miss?" Tokiya asked again, as he stepped closer to the girl.

-  
"I think so... I just had an accident, so my legs are very weak at the moment... But I'm okay!" she assured him, this time smiling with her eyes.  
-

"I'm a medical student, I can help..."

-  
"You're such a good man! Thanks, but I won't need it..." she replied with a wink. He smiled understandingly.

-  
"Then at least let me walk you home! I feel really bad about knocking you down..." Tokiya said weakly. She looked at him, and then nodded and they started walking.

-  
"So what's your name?" the girl asked.

-  
"Tokiya Mikagami... he responded. Then the girl suddenly stopped.

-  
"I'm Misao Takatori!" she said, holding out her hand for him to shake. His hand eased forward to shake hers, but his face froze in a temporary look of  
surprise when he recalled her name.

-  
"So I guess you already know my story! Tell me yours..." she said feebly, without looking at him.

-  
Indeed he already knew her story, it was all over the news and in the news papers for about a week or two... With his photographic memory, he

could recall the exact date of that tragic event, April 18, exactly six months ago. Two family cars collided, only one survived... He looked at her for a

moment, searching for a reaction, but he didn't get one.

-  
"There's actually nothing to tell... I'm just a normal guy!" he replied with a rather strained voice.

-  
"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to. But don't lie!" she said pointedly. He looked at her and she gave him back his look. He smiled at her,

the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen...

* * *

-

With a worried look on her face, Fuuko looked at the pregnancy test that she held in her hand, and then back at the box. It said that two blue lines

meant she was pregnant. She slowly sat on the toilet seat for while letting the result sink in, then she sighed... A smile slowly appeared on her  
flawless face.

-  
"I guess Mi-chan has to know!" she whispered to herself. Then she stood up from the seat and continued to her room. She picked up the phone and

sat on her bed, then dialed his home number, but no one was answering. She looked at the clock and it was already 10:49 PM. He should have been

home by now, so why wasn't he? She tried to call him again, but still no answer. She looked at the clock for the second time, but only two minutes

had passed.  
-

Damn him!" she said out loud, standing up and running out of her room. She took a sweater and a scarf from the hall closet, because she knew the

nights were always chilly. Then she ran out of the house and down the street. Tokiya lived only a few blocks away, no more than ten minutes walk, so

if she ran, she would be there in less than five. Fuuko ran as fast as the winds would take her. And when she reached his house, she stopped at the

end of his white picket fence. She tried collecting herself as well as she could. After taking a few deep breaths she padded her way through the gate

and walked up the doorsteps, then she knocked and waited for an answer as she pushed her hair behind her ears. But she waited in vain. She

knocked again, just in case he didn't hear the first time, slightly harder. Nothing... She glanced down at her watch. It was already 11:08 PM.

"Where could he be?" She asked herself quietly and decided to wait for him on the veranda.

* * *

-

When Tokiya arrived in front of his house, he noticed that the gate was left slightly open, which was unusual. But he assumed that it was because of

Kaoru, so he just shooked his head and entered. Once he reached the veranda steps, he heard a noise. It was dark, but he knew someone was

there. He quickly found his way to the switch and turned the lights on. Then he turned to the where he heard the sound, but was surprised to see a

sleeping purple-haired girl. He approached the sleeping beauty slowly and kneeled quietly beside her, analyzing her expression. She looked different

asleep, very young, more innocent and definitely vulnerable. His heart beated faster as he saw her face more clearly, but her serenity was calming his

nervous state of mind. She looked so beautiful, almost angelic. Her hair was a little darker because of the shadows of the night, and it danced about

her cheeks in a mesmerizing halo of silk. Her face shined because of the light reflecting from the moon. He could hear his heart beat faster and more

rapidly. Every beat urged him to lean closer to her. He thought that he had never seen anyone as enchanting before. So he leaned closer. Closer.

Closer. When his lips was about to touch hers, he stopped. He had almost lost control for a second.

-  
"_What am I doing?"_ He questioned himself. He was losing himself, his entire self-control. All because she was that extremely close to him, and what he

wanted was to...

_Kiss her until she was breathless... _Tokiya shooked his head abruptly, shaking the thought out of his head. Irritation flashing across his face.

_OH, HELL NO__!_ She would probably peel his skin off, if she knew what he was thinking, at that very moment. But he was just so curious about, what it

would feel like to devour her lips, the texture of her lips, the taste of her tongue. _Just one kiss... _

-

"Did you know that curiosity killed the cat?" A voice from behind mumbled. _"Touché!"_ Tokiya thought. He then immediately distanced himself from the

sleeping girl and looked at the boy, who was standing by the door with a smirk. Tokiya then gave the boy a cold stare to let him know that it was

none of his business. But the boy just shrugged his shoulders and went inside the house.

As Tokiya turned his attention back to the girl, he found himself staring at her deep blue eyes. Somehow a shock of coldness and fear ran down his

spine. Her eyes were like blue flames in the darkness of the night.

-  
"You're awake!" he whispered, his lips barely parting as his voice dripped out. He was about to stand up when she grabbed him and wrapped her

arms around him, and held him close.  
-

"Tokiya..." Hearing her whisper his name almost brought him insane. She had never called him by his first name before, nor had she ever used that

tone of voice with him. Somehow his name sounded so perfect on her lips, and he wanted to hear it over and over again.  
-

"Fuuko?" She just held him tighter against her, so tight that he could feel her heartbeat racing wildly in her chest, against his own, almost in sync in

an erratic way.  
-

"You weren't answering your phone, and I was worried that..." Her voice sounded very faint. Her warm breath was tickling the hairs on his neck as

she spoke.

-  
"Please, just hold me..." she pleaded silently, placing her head on the crook of his neck. Tokiya gently folded his arms around her, pulling her against

his chest.  
-

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his face filled with concern and worry.

"I'm pregnant..." she blurted with tears filling her eyes. And for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say...

To be continued...

-

* * *

Finally finished with this chap, sorry it took a little more time than expected... but hope you guys will like it and will comment it...


	9. I'm into you

Standard disclaimer about not owning FoR, blah blah... You guys know the rest...

So here is the next chapter, hope you'll like it... Don't worry guys, there will be more action on the next one...

* * *

Previous...

_"I'm pregnant..." she blurted with tears filling her eyes. And for the first time in his life he didn't know what to say..._

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

**Chapter Nine**

**-'  
**

Fuuko patiently waited for his reaction, but he didn't seem to give one. She waited, and waited. She raised her brows. He was still not saying anything, he was just l

looking at her. His expression never changed.

-'

"_Was that a smile on his face or was he going to be sick?" _She couldn't really tell.

-'

"Well, say something." She chided him at his silence. The words "I'm pregnant," was still hanging in the air between them.

-'

"You're pregnant?" he repeated stupidly, not sure of what else to say. She nodded her head.

-'

"Are you sure?" He asked, with concern laced in his voice.

-'

"Yeah... I took the test, and it was positive..." She responded in a soft, clear voice.

-'

"But those test are not 100% accurate!" He exclaimed. Fuuko held his face steady in her hands.

-'

"Mi-chan, I'm already over two weeks late on my period and I'm having morning sickness and I'm having massive food cravings." She explained, as if to a child.

-'

"And look, my boobs are getting a little bigger and feel more fuller!" Without hesitation she pushed her breast together with both hands. The large mounds overflowed

her fingers. Tokiya's face went stone cold and his jaw almost hit the ground when he saw her cleavage through her low cut v-neck.

-'

_Kami, what is she doing? _He swallowed hard. It took almost every ounce of his self-control _n_ot to just push her along the bench and take her right there. Tokiya mentally

slapped himself for the dirty thought.

-'

"Don't do that..." he exclaimed. _You're killing me!_

_-'  
_

"People might see you and think you're doing something inappropriate!" He tried explaining, hoping she wouldn't notice the blush creeping onto his face and the bulge

that was starting to form in his pants. Luckily for him the light wasn't very bright.

-'

"Well, we've already done the inappropriate, so we can care less!" she said with a wink and without a trace of embarrassment in her low voice.

-'

_Was she flirting with him? _He cleared his throat as his imagination sprang to life.

-'

"Are you flirting with me!" Tokiya asked, now looking her directly in the eyes, as he sat beside her on the bench. _She _had blushed bright red when she thought he was

serious, and then when she realized he was teasing, she slapped his shoulder lightly.

-'

"What! Me? With you? Oh, please! Get over yourself!" Fuuko answered, rolling her eyes.

-'

"Why not?" he asked, with curiosity tainting his voice.

-'

"Because, I'm not into snowmen!" she retorted, with a look of absolute disgust.

-'

"So you're into girls?" he responded with smirk. Then suddenly _he leaned closer _to her, so she, on instinct moved back a little, but her head bumped into something hard

with a loud "thud".

-'

"Itaiiii!" She rubbed her head. To her surprise, he smiled. Not the sort of smile she would have recognized at first, but she noticed the faintest change in the expression

on his lips. It was a warmer gesture than his usual cold feature.

-'

"I just hope that our child will be more like me, for its own sake" he said with a light smirk, which caused a frown to appear on the girl's pretty face.

-'

"What! Why you cold-blooded snowman!" Fuuko stared at him, almost losing her patience.

-'

"You do know that snowmen are made out of snow, right?" Tokiya stated, as if teaching her. She raised her right brow, and crossed her arms.

-'

"Stupid polar bear!" she exclaimed with a scowl.

-'

"Rather that, than a monkey!" He said with a rather serious tone, which made her glance at him _with a _slight enlargement of her eyes.

-'

"Are you calling ME a monkey?" She asked, trying to come up with a witty retort to his sarcasm.

-'

"I didn't say that!" he replied as if that would settle things.

-'

"Well, I don't hear you denying it either!" Fuuko retorted, aware she was getting defensive but not quite sure how to stop it.

-'

"Why should I, when I know it's true..." he continued, but she replied by hitting him over the head.

-'

"ITAII! Do you know how many braincells I lose when you do that!" he said, while rubbing his head.

-'

"Well, generally you don´t lose any!" Fuuko rolled her eyes.

-'

"You don't even know how hard you hit! For your information, it's hard enough to cause permanent brain damage!" he retorted, frowning slightly.

-'

"Really? Then I should do it more often then!" she said, making it sound as a warning. He moved a little away from her and she smiled triumphantly. There was a long

pause of quietness as she let her mind wonder a bit, but there was a pleasant feeling of warmth in her heart. And there was still a smile on her lips when she stole a

look at Tokiya. He was so beautiful, so perfect in his appearance. It was as if he had his own light inside, like he was lit by the stars in the cool evening skies. She had

always been fascinated by him, even when they had first met five years ago. There was something about him that always intrigued her; a certain look in his eyes, a

certain way his smirk was tilted, a certain way his voice was deep and smooth and best of all, was the certain smile he would make, everytime he thinks nobody was

looking. Tokiya caught Fuuko looking at him, but she quickly averted and looked straight ahead again, she always looks away.

-'

"Are you imagining how our baby would look like?" he asked with a tone of pride.

-'

"No! I just never imagined it to be like this..." she said with a straight face.

-'

"To be like this?" he asked with a puzzled expression. She nodded.

-'

"I always thought that I would be married first, then do things like a fairy tale, but I guess you can't plan everything..." He looked at her, curiously at first. His grey eyes

focused on her.

-'

"You believe in fairy tales and happy endings?" Tokiya questioned with a smirk on his face.

-'

"Well, sorry for being a girl!" she said and she shot him a look.

-'

"Relax, will you!" he muttered, with a sigh.

-'

"Actually, after my parents divorced and my dad left my mom and me, I promised myself that my life would be better. That I would marry a man that truly loves me and

whom I would love more than myself. Then we would have beautiful children and we could grow old together..." Her head was tilted back, as she stared up at

the ceiling. There was sadness in her voice, but he knew it went deeper than her words. Although they have known each other for years, there are only few things he

knows abouther. She always preferred to keep her personal life as private of a matter as possible. And it seemed as though she knew more about him, than he did

about her, and that gave her a distinct advantage. She had torn down his walls, and was invading his being without even trying to. He would never admit it to her – or

anyone – but she meant more to him than she knew.

-'

So much more than just "friend"...

* * *

-'

"Right now, I want to kiss you!" he said, no louder that a whisper. She looked at him, startled. She stared intently in his cold grey eyes, which reminded her of drops of

silver. She searched his handsome face for any sign that he had been teasing her, but the looks in his eyes said otherwise, he was the image of sincerity itself. Unsure

of how to take his remark, Fuuko just let out a short breath as though it was a short laugh, then,

-'

"Mr. Tokiya Mikagami, are you proposing to me?" she blurted, trying to sound funny, probably to ease the tension that had gathered between them, because of his

sudden outburst. She was smiling, but there was a serious look behind her eyes. It wasn't noticeable, but it was definitely there. Deep inside she wanted him to mean

those words.

-'

"Eh Mi-chan, don't tease me..." she said primly, with a faint smile, as she elbowed him playfully. He stayed quiet not responding to anything. He was not looking at her

now, instead his eyes were focused on some point far away, as if gazing at something only he could see.

-'

"You're right, why would I want to kiss a monkey, anyway!" he suddenly replied, looking straight in her eyes with a raised eyebrow. Then he stood up from his seat,

not waiting for her reply. She just smiled a knowing smile at him, but remained silent.

-'

"It's late, I'll walk you home!" he offered, but she just shook her head and walked pass him.

-'

"Don't worry, this monkey can take care of herself without your help!" She slightly turned her head to look at him, a smirk playing on her mouth. And there it was again,

the sadness in her eyes, but it disappeared sooner than it came. Then she started walking away from him.

Tokiya just leaned against the door frame. His pale grey eyes narrowed and there was a frown formed on his perfectly sculpted face, then he sighed in exasperation.

-'

"Sometimes, you're just too dense to understand simple logic..." He whispered before he entered his house.

_I wasn't teasing you..._

-'

-'

-'

**To be continued...**

* * *

_So guys, what do you think?_


	10. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FoR, blah blah blah... You guys know the rest...

So here is the continuation, i hope you guys will like it... Leave a comment and let me know if there is anything you like or don't like...

* * *

**Jealousy **

**Chapter 10**

-'

**At the Mikagami Residence...**

**-'**

It was early morning, and the sun was coming through the morning mist. A glimmer of reflected sunlight shines through the window, illuminating a circular pattern in

the middle of the mahogany colored floor like a spotlight. Tokiya shifted on the bed. With eyes opened, he was staring at the ceiling. He hadn't closed an eye during

the night. His head was spinning with all kinds of questions and he was confused about the whole thing.

-'

_"Aarrrgh!"_ He sent a loud mental scream to break through his thoughts.

-'

"Fuuko, I blame you for all this madness!" he hissed, as he threw the blanket off. He stretched his arms behind his head, and with the sun shining down at his half-

naked torso, his image was of a_ Greek god_. His body was sculpted perfectly, as if it took thousands of years to get each part perfect. And with every muscle standing

out in definition against his skin, while his silvery hair_ was _mussed in that fresh-from-bed way, he was simply breathtaking to behold.

-'

*Knock, knock, knock*

-'

"..." Tokiya didn't bother to answer.

-'

Then there it was again... *Knock, knock, knock*

-'

"What do you want?" Tokiya asked with annoyed voice, as he pushed himself up, supporting himself with his elbows.

-'

"Nii-san? Are you gonna make breakfast?" A familiar voice asked behind the closed door. Tokiya sighed.

-'

"I don't see why you can't make it yourself!" he replied with a rather irritated tone.

-'

"But Nii-san, you told me to stay away from the kitchen!" the younger boy defended quickly. Tokiya frowned, realizing that what the boy said was right, as he

recalled the incident where Kauro almost burned down his house while making toast.

-'

"Fine, I'm coming... Just give me a minute!" he answered defeated, as he ruffled his hair in frustration.

On the other side of the door, Kaoru was smiling from ear to ear.

-'

"Serves him right for not buying any cereals!" Kauro whispered to himself, with a mischievous smile.

-'

"I heard that, baka!" Tokiya surprisingly replied.

-'

"GOMEN!" Kaoru apologized, as he ran back to his own room.

-'

* * *

**At the same time... **

-'

"SHIT, I'm going to be late for the meeting!"

-'

Fuuko kicked off the sheets that had tangled around her and then she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. After a while the girl came out with towel clinging

loosely around her curvaceous body. Her wet hair dripping all over the floor. For just a moment her eyes focused on her own reflection. Had she seen herself years

ago, she wouldn't have recognized her own image. She was taller than she used to be, even taller than Yanagi. Her long hair was parted in the middle, while it fell

smoothly to her shoulders, still dripping at the ends. Its purple color complimented her fair complexion and sensuous blue eyes, giving her a wild beauty, so

attractive. The curves of her body were all in the right places and of proper proportions, not so firm to touch, but soft and giving. Every detail of her body was

womanly...

Sighing softly, Fuuko let a hand rest on her belly, stroking it gently. It was still flat, but in a few months time it would be visible and obvious for everyone, that she is

carrying a life inside her.

-'

"Soon, they'll notice..." she whispered with a worried smile, as she put on a short-sleeved white blouse with lace at the neck, then paired it with a grey high waist

pencil skirt with a hemline that falls to her knees. She studied her reflection in the mirror, while she brushed her long purple hair till it was silky.

-'

"Nee-chan, BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ganko called from the kitchen.

-'

"Almost like having okasaan here..." she giggled, imagining the younger girl with apron on and her blond hair up in a ponytail, setting pancakes on a plate and

drowning them in syrup and butter.

-'

"Nee-chan, get your BUTT down here, before I eat all of these!" Fuuko sweatdropped. No, Ganko was more like her...

-'

"Hai, I'm coming! Don't you dare eat it all!" Fuuko replied, as she quickly applied a little make-up, just enough to highlight her best features. After that, she sprayed

some of her favorite perfume and put her pearl earrings on. Then she curved her body and smiled a wicked smile.

.'

"Perfect!" she said, as she winked at her own reflection. Soon after, she hurriedly descended down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen.

-'

* * *

**Later that same day...**

-'

Tokiya was walking down the hall of the hospital, doing his normal rounds on the patients. When he walked passed a group of nurses, one approached him.

-'

"Ohayou, Mikagami-kun..." she greeted in an overly excited tone. Tokiya fought the urge to just laugh at her. He was already used to see women doing crazy things

for his attention, so he just ignored her. He heard them giggling and squealing as he walked away. He rolled his eyes. Some things just never change...

-'

"Tokiya-kun..." He stopped as he heard a familiar voice from behind. As he turned around, a surprised look came over his face as he saw the girl he met yesterday.

-'

"Misao?"

-'

"Do you work here?" she asked surprisingly, like his name tag and scrubs didn't already answer her question. He nodded as a reply.

-'

"I work as a surgical intern here..." he added.

-'

"Really, well then I guess we'll see more to each other then..." she said with a gently smile, that only barely hid her amusement.

-'

"Why is that?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

-'

"Because of my chiropractor appointments. I'm here at least 3 times a week..." she answered. He just nodded and didn't make any comments. Suddenly his beeper

started vibrating. He reached down from his belt, then pushed the button and watched the LED screen.

-'

"I have to go, duty calls..." He started to leave, but before he even took a step he heard her asked,

-'

"Would you like to have coffee sometime? Tokiya looked at her, surprised by her sudden question, and how she grabbed hold of his hand, but his face didn't betray

it. He paused for a second.

-'

"Sure..." he replied, a grin playing at his lips. He could have easily said no, but there was a look in her eyes, so familiar to him. Something he had seen, only in his

own eyes. There was sadness, pain and longing. And somehow looking in her eyes was like looking in a mirror, that reflected him years ago. His thoughts were

interrupted by another vibration.

-'

"I'm sorry, I really have to go..." he excused himself, as he turned and walked away from her.

-'

* * *

**Inside t****he ****Antiquities****...**

-'

"No, not there! MY GOSH, can't you people do anything right!" Fuuko snapped, while her eyes twitched with fury.

-'

"Easy Fuuko-chan! They are people, not working ants?" Ayumi stated, trying to cool the furious purple-headed girl down. Fuuko took a deep breath and sighed.

-'

"Gomen everyone, I just had a bad night's sleep... Why don't you guys take a half an hour break, and let's all meet here again at 2.30 p.m.! We have to finish this

today!" Fuuko said with an apologetic smile to her team. After they all left, she went to her office and sat on her desk. Short after, Ayumi came with a glass of water

and handed it to her. She took it with a thankful smile.

-'

"Are you okay Fuuko-chan? I know it's hard to manage the gallery since your uncle is not here, but you're not yourself lately!" Ayumi looked at her with a concern

expression, as she gently placed her hand on Fuuko's shoulder. Fuuko let out a tired breath. She loved her work, but it was draining all her energy out. For the last

couple of days she had been running the Antiquities and its art exhibits, since her uncle was on a business trip in Alexandria to get some new art works.

-'

"I'm fine, I'm just having hormonal imbalance, that's all..." Fuuko said with a weak smile.

-'

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you're acting like a pregnant woman." Ayumi commented without thinking, as she took a magazine from the table in the

middle of the room. Then sat down in the chair beside it.

-'

"What do you mean?" Fuuko jolted, surprised by the other girl's words.

-'

"Well, you're always angry, irritated and you're complaining more than I usually do. Then, there's all this food craze!" Ayumi continued with a teasing smile, as she

looked up from the magazine she was reading.

-'

"What food craze?" Fuuko asked with a calm voice, trying to mask her nervousness.

-'

"You've been eating a lot of things you don't usually eat!" Ayumi grinned with a bit of a laugh.

-'

"That's stupid, so I can't try new things?" Fuuko defended herself.

-'

"That's not what I meant. You are seriously getting too worked up!" the redheaded commented with a raised brow. Fuuko was about to reply, but the sound of her

cell phone ringing stopped her.

-'

"Moshi moshi, Fuuko Kirisawa speaking!" she answered quickly.

-'

"Wow, you almost sounded like a human being..." Fuuko almost fell off her desk when she heard the familiar cold voice on the other end. She then looked at her cell

phone angrily, silently cursing it for not recognizing his number, but then she noticed that he was using a "secret" number. She took a deep breath, then put the

phone back to her ear.

-'

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be hibernating in the North pole or something?" Fuuko retorted, not bothering to hide her irritation.

-'

"And shouldn't you be swinging from branch to branch or jumping from tree to tree?" he quickly answered with a witty insult. Fuuko's face grew red in anger and she

almost threw her phone out the window, but she managed to calm herself down enough to say,

-'

"Hey BAKA, did you call just to insult me? I don't have time for this!" Fuuko was clearly annoyed and in her mind, she was already strangling him with her bare hands,

while she was hitting his head on the wall. She almost laughed at the image that popped into her head.

-'

"No, I just wanted to have a sparkling conversation!" he replied, sarcastic as always.

-'

"And you chose to have it with me... You're so sweet, my heart is just melting..." she said with an over dramatic sigh.

-'

"I tend to have that effect on women..." Fuuko took the phone away from her ear for a moment and looked at it as if it was the most disturbing thing in the world.

She rolled her eyes.

-'

"Oh please, you should already know by now, that I'm immune to your charm!" she said with arrogance in her tone.

-'

"Is that why we ended up on the same bed?" Tokiya spoke, with amusement clearly in his voice and Fuuko could almost hear his smirk through the phone.

-'

"MI-CHAN!" she shouted, her face turning red as if she was about to explode.

-'

"HEY!" the voice on the other end shouted back with the same loudness. He was quiet for a few seconds before talking again.

-'

"Are you trying to make me deaf?"

-'

"Baka, then stop being a pervert!" Fuuko demanded.

-'

"What are you talking about, I'm just stating a fact..." he replied, defending himself.

-'

"Shut up!"_Was he... chuckling? _She shrugged it off.

-'

"I'll pick you up after work!" he quickly said before hanging up, not letting the purple-head get in any word.

-'

"Why that...!" she gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. _Why would he pick her up? _

-'

* * *

**Later...**

-'

Tokiya parked in front of the gallery. It was 6:00 p.m., more or less, and he knew that the Antiquities closed half an hour ago. He picked up his cell phone and dialed

a number he had somehow come to memorize. It was ringing, but there was no response. Finally, the answering machine clicked on and he let out an annoyed sigh.

He then slowly got out of his car and walked towards the entrance of the building. He gently pushed the large antique door open and walked inside. The entrance

hall was round with red walls and wood flooring, designed by eight marble pillars. The first thing to notice was a sculpture in the middle of the room, of two lovers in

an intimate embrace. _How erotic and yet so innocent..._

In the corner of the room was a moon-shaped cherry colored reception desk with a marble top, a sign on the counter stated, "CLOSED". Beside it was a wooden

spiral staircase, leading to the second floor. Tokiya had only been in the gallery one time, when Fuuko physically dragged him to an exhibit because she needed a

date. He remembered her telling him that her office was upstairs, at the end of the hall and beside her uncle's. So he went up the stairs and walked towards her

office. When he reached her door and was about to knock, he noticed that the door was slightly open and he could hear voices inside. He wondered if he should

interrupt, but when he noticed who she was with, he decided to wait and listen to their conversation.

-'

"Thanks... You really didn't have to!" she said to him, her voice low, but soft. There was a blush on the girl's cheek, while a tender smile played about her childish pink

lips. In her hand was a small but distinctive red box.

-'

"Sure I did. It's only fair for someone as special as you..." he replied, as he took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles, then her red cheek. Tokiya frowned, he felt

a little weird seeing the other kiss her. He had no idea why the hell it was bothering him so much. But seeing Fuuko act like a schoolgirl with a crush in front of that

other guy, was simply making him sick. Then it occurred him.

-'

_Jealousy? Am I... jealous of that guy?_ Tokiya asked himself. The thought made his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure, but he knew he didn't like the feeling. He quickly

shook the idea off, because he had no reason to be jealous, she wasn't his... He had never been jealous of anyone or anything in his life before. Ever... But he was

now...

-'

_Damn... _Tokiya turned around and started walking away. In his head was one thing, he had to get away, he had to get as far from there as possible. _This is wrong..._

_This can't be happening..._

-'

-'

-'

To be continued...

* * *

Hope you liked it, please comment...


	11. The Question

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FoR, blah blah blah... You guys know the rest...

-'

I'm so sorry for the long wait. The adapter of my laptop broke, and it took me quite a while to find a replacement. Then there was the Holidays, got busy with lots of

things... Hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Year...

I'll try to finish the next chapter by the end of this week... Leave a comment and let me know if there is anything... Enjoy!

-'

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

**Chapter 11**

-'

"Where the hell is he?" She repeated again, indignant, as she stared up at the clock and watch the minute hand tick from seven to eight. Sighing heavily, she pulled

out her cell phone and dialed his number for the tenth time. She stomped her feet and balled up her fists.

-'

"I'm gonna kill him!" she muttered to herself.

-'

"Maybe I should take you home?" Raiha looked at her and smiled gently. He grabbed her jacket, she was about to protest but then stopped, instead she nodded.

-'

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

-'

Tokiya looked at his cell phone, as if looking at it would stop its ringing and leave him in peace. He knew who was calling and he didn't want to answer, because he

didn't want to hear her. He needed sometime alone to think and relax. _What is happening to him?_ His mind questioned. He can't even think of a rational explanation

anymore. All he knew was what he was feeling left him too agitated and confused.

_Listen Tokiya, it's none of your business... Why are you letting THIS woman get under your skin..._

He turned his cell phone off and put it in the pocket of the jacket that he was wearing. He then made _a sign to the bartender _to bring him another drink. It had only

been an hour but he was already on his third drink. Pouring alcohol down his system was his desperate attempt to keep a certain girl off his mind.

_-'_

_What the hell was Raiha doing in her office! _

_-'_

He shooked his head and furrowed his brows, as he poured more_ beer down his _throat, like water down a sink. Obviously his plan about not thinking of anything

concerning her, was not working as intended. He took another sip of his beer before placing it on the table empty.

-'

_Is Raiha courting her...? That bastard! Who was he to hit on HIS woman!_

-'

"My what...?" he repeated, with a whiff of disbelief and a confused expression on his face.

-'

"If you continue drinking like that, you'll be drunk in no time!" Tokiya's thought were interrupted by a sudden voice which came from behind him.

-'

"I don´t see why that´s any of your concern, sea-monkey!" he retorted with a cold voice, almost sending shivers down the other boy's spine.

-'

"My, my, my. Aren't we cranky today! Are you having your period?" Tokiya frowned, as the owner of the voice came into view and took the empty seat in front of him. A

big grin clearly displayed on his face. His black hair was raffled everywhere, as he ran a hand through it.

-'

"I don't remember asking you to sit next to me?" Tokiya growled, not bothering to hide his irritation. The other boy smirked a satisfied grin, a trademark smile of his.

-'

"I don't remember needing an invitation! This seat was empty and we're living in a free country!" he grinned as he folded his arms, then stared at Tokiya with a raised

eyebrow. Recca then made a sign to the bartender to bring them more to drink.

-'

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you escaped from the zoo again!" Tokiya asked with a cold smirk.

-'

"Funny! You're a born comedian..." Recca replied, sarcasm and some bewilderment slipping into his voice.

-'

"And you're a born idiot!" Tokiya retorted quickly in his usually flat tone.

-'

"Awwww, you're hurting my feelings!" Recca placed a hand over his chest and faked a pout.

-'

"Geez Hanabishi, you're 21 but you have the maturity of a 12-year-old!" Recca laughed at his comment. Tokiya just frowned and looked up with disinterest.

-'

"And you're acting like an old man! Would it really kill you to smile once in a while?" Recca asked with an arched brow.

-'

"Would it kill you to shut up?" Tokiya snapped.

-'

"Yo, chill ice-block, think about your blood pressure." The raven-haired joked. Tokiya just looked at him with a murderous menace. If looks could kill, Recca would surely

be six feet under by the force of Tokiya's glare.

-'

"So what's going on between you and Fuuko?" Recca suddenly asked, nothing but curiosity showing on his face. Tokiya raised his eyebrows, surprised by his direct

question. His face remained expressionless, but something passed fast through his eyes.

-'

"I know..." Recca whispered, Tokiya almost chocked on his beer. Had the alcohol just affected his hearing?He tried to remain calm in front of the latter, but inside he

was starting to panic. _He knows!_

-'

"Because I heard the two of you..." Recca continued with a smug on his face. Tokiya's jaw dropped down as he came into realization.

-'

"You heard?" Tokiya asked, as if unable to believe his own ears.

-'

"And I saw you..." Recca smiled a knowing smile. Upon hearing this, Tokiya almost fell off his chair.

-'

"You did WHAT!" He yelled out, scaring the waiter with the drinks they have ordered. Recca was just grinning like a maniac. _Oh Kami, what have I done to deserve this?_

Tokiya took a deep breath, not wanting to commit a crime in front of so many witnesses.

-'

"You guys were in the garden and YOU were all over Fuuko!" Recca continued talking, not noticing Tokiya's lack of response and horrific expression on his face.

Paranoid thoughts running through his head. _In the garden? There too? He saw us! _

-'

"And we all thought that you weren't capable of such actions..." Tokiya was starting to sweat, he felt himself heating up as Recca kept on talking.

-'

"Actions?"

-'

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Recca winked, as he sipped on his beer. Tokiya was now red as a volcano ready to explode.

-'

"So how was it?" Tokiya's eyes grew wider. He almost spit out his beer upon hearing Recca's question, as he looked back at the raven-haired with utter bewilderment

in his eyes.

-'

"NANI? That's none of your damn business you perverted MORON!" Tokiya replied harshly.

-'

"O, come on! Just a little detail... Was it quick or slow, hard or soft, wet or dry?" There was a teasing smile on Recca's face, he was not going to stop now. Tokiya

suddenly hit him hard on the side of his head, trying to knock some sense into him.

-'

"That's a private matter, I'd prefer not to discuss it with an idiot..." Recca laughed, but the other guy just glared at him icily.

-'

"Relax Iceman, I didn't know that talking about a kiss can..." Recca spoke, but his words were cut off.

-'

"Wait, you're talking about what?"

-'

"About the kiss... I saw you kiss Fuuko in the garden! And I kinda heard your confession..." Recca now explained. _What_ _Confession? _Tokiya couldn't believe his own

ears. He had thought that Recca was talking about the intimate incident between him and Fuuko, but he was just talking about a kiss, a kiss that he can't even

remember himself. Tokiya smirked at his own thoughts, how could he had assumed that Recca was talking about THAT?

-'

"So all this time, you were talking about a kiss that Fuuko and I shared?" Tokiya asked confused.

-'

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?" Recca asked, grinning. Tokiya shooked his head, because for a moment he had actually thought that Recca would

know anything about _THAT_ private session...

-'

"Nothing, I just think the alcohol is already affecting me!" Tokiya muttered.

-'

"Yeah right, you were thinking of something else, other than the kiss, so that means that..." Recca stopped at mid-sentence with a gasp, as if he realized something.

He paused a moment and Tokiya glared at him suspiciously.

-'

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Tokiya demanded to know, but Recca had a goofy grin on his face that spread from ear to ear. There was something about that

look on his face that clearly bothered Tokiya.

-'

"So, I wasn't just imagining things when I saw you come out of her room that morning. And I thought I was just drunk, but obviously not!" Tokiya's eyes widened for a

second and he swallowed uncomfortably, at any moment now he was going to have a heart attack, a definite excuse to escape Recca's interrogation.

-'

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Tokiya said, trying to act innocent, but he was avoiding eye contact.

-'

"You're denying it?" Recca asked, folding his arms across his chest.

-'

"Denying what?" Tokiya cocked an eyebrow.

-'

"That you were with Fuuko..." Recca stated with a rather frustrated voice.

-'

"You said you were drunk, so maybe you were just imagining things!" Tokiya replied, sounding very convincing.

-'

"But I saw you!" Recca replied, now sounding unsure.

-'

"You may have thought you saw me, but you didn't!" Tokiya assured Recca, but the latter just looked confused.

-'

"But I'm almost sure!"

-'

"Did you know that alcohol can damage your brain and mess up with your mind!" Tokiya said with a mocking smirk.

-'

"Nani? Hey, now you're just changing the subject away from the original point!" Recca said with a silly smile on his face.

-'

"And what subject is that" Recca looked at Tokiya as if he had three heads.

-'

"Gosh, you're making my head spin!" He complained.

-'

"See, it has already damaged your brain!" Tokiya smirked.

-'

* * *

**Later that night...**

-'

Hearing a knock at her front door, Fuuko rolled out of bed with a groan. She glanced at the clock on the night table as it blinked the time at her. It was 2:10 am. She

initially thought she was dreaming, so she laid back down. Then she heard the knock again, this time harder.

-'

"FUUKO!" a familiar voice called from the outside. She angrily sat up in bed. _Mi-chan?_

_-'_

"What the hell is he doing here?" Fuuko hissed through her teeth. He better have a damn good reason for disturbing her peaceful sleep. She quickly jumped to her

feet and went to the front door.

-'

"What the HELL are you doing here?" she asked rather rudely, almost yelling. Her eyes were narrowed and her hands were on her hips. She wore an expression of

what could only be termed: Furious.

Tokiya smirked.

-'

"You have a lot of guts showing up here! After ditching me! Go away!" she answered, with annoyance clearly showing on her face. She tried closing the door, but his

hand abruptly stopped it, keeping it open.

-'

"Mi-chan, LEAVE or I'll make you leave the face of the earth!" she threatened venomously at him.

-'

"Is that the way to talk to the father of your child?" There was something in his voice that stirred her curiosity. Fuuko grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to smell

his breath and then shrugged away, obviously not liking the smell.

-'

"Mi-chan! Are you drunk?" she asked incredulously.

-'

"I am . . . not drunk!" he insisted unconvincingly, she just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

-'

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked cockily, raising an eyebrow. She stared in disbelief at the man standing in front of her.

-'

"NO! Go home Mi-chan!" she said coldly, as she pushed him away, since he kept on leaning closer.

-'

"Are you sure?" he asked, lowering his head so his eyes were level with hers. Fuuko felt herself blush as she stared into those cold grey eyes. _Why, oh why, did he_

have to be so devilishly handsome? Fuuko bit her lower lip to hold back her excitement, as he leaned closer again. Then she suddenly stepped back.

-'

"Yes, I'm pretty sure!" she replied with a wicked smile.

-'

"What? You want me to drive home at this state?" he slurred, a pained expression clouding over his face. Fuuko couldn't help but laugh at his silliness.

-'

"Well, you didn't have a problem driving here didn't you? So, you shouldn't have a problem driving home too..." she said with a wink.

-'

"FINE! Keep in mind that if I die, it will be on your conscience!" he replied, as he turned to leave. But the he stumbled on something and almost tripped on his own

feet. She sighed defeated, a faint smile appeared on the corner of his lips, because he knew that the battle was won.

-'

"Fine... You can stay, I'll make you some coffee!" Fuuko said, as she walked inside, followed by Tokiya, who was trying hard to keep his balance.

-'

"Do you need some help?" she asked, looking at him with an amused smirk, he only shook his head. Then he gently closed the door and started walking towards her,

but he stopped along the way when he noticed that she was only wearing a T-shirt, that barely covered the middle of her tighs and his breath caught when he

realized that she was probably only wearing skin under that thin textile. He was now behind her, her back was facing him and he was staring at a few loose strands

of her hair that fell gracefully along the back of her neck. How he ached to just kiss the nape of her smooth neck, knowing it was a sensitive place on most women.

-'

"Kami, you're so beautiful!" he whispered in her ear, before sucking on her earlobe. This brought a gasp from Fuuko and she quickly turned around.

-'

"What are you doing Mi-chan?" she exclaimed in a startled whisper.

-'

"What I should have done a long time ago..." He replied, as he tangled his fingers in the loose strands of her purple hair. She looked at him nervously, and opened her

mouth to speak again, but whatever she had planned on saying was lost when Tokiya captured her lips with his. Puzzled by his actions, she pulled away and stared

at him with disbelief. After a moment, he leaned closer and kissed her again, while his hands ran down her back. She wasn't responding to his kiss, but she wasn't

pushing him away either. So he cupped her face and tilted her head a little to gain better access to her mouth. He groaned in pleasure as she started kissing him

back.

-'

"Marry me..." he whispered against her lips.

-'

"What?" she whispered back.

-'

-'

-'

-'

To be continued...

-'

* * *

Hope you guys liked it...


	12. The Ring

Standard disclaimer about not owning FoR, blah blah...

Here is another chap... It's a little short, but hope you'll like it... thanks for the comments on the last chap... Hope you'll comment again... Enjoy!

* * *

-'

"Marry me..." he whispered against her lips.

-'

"What?" she whispered back.

-'

* * *

**'Til death do us part**

******Chapter twelve**

-'

"I said will you marry me?" he whispered letting the tip of his nose come in contact with hers. Fuuko didn't know what to say. Se closed her eyes and let the reality

of everything sink slowly in. There wasn't a ring or any romantic proposal. In fact, _they weren't even a "couple_" nor were they in love. Yes, they did things that could

be considered "couples' activities", but due to their drunken state, everything was forgotten. Then after a moment of analyzing all the facts, Fuuko came to the

conclusion that he was just drunk and probably teasing her. _He can't be serious!_ So she began laughing, but when she saw his serious face she stood there

dumbstruck.

-'

"Oh, you're serious," she said, more as a statement of fact than as a question.

-'

"Of course I'm serious! When have I ever joked in my life?" he practically yelled, as he tried standing straight.

-'

"Mi-chan, you're drunk and you're making a fool of yourself!" _She _stated matter-of-factly.

-'

"But I only had...uh..." Tokiya began to count with his fingers. "Six beers, and two shots of vodka. I'm not drunk, I'm just chemically off balance..."He whispered in

his low husky voice. Fuuko stepped away and looked as if she hadn't understood what he said.

-'

"Have you gone on a mental holiday or something?" Fuuko raised an eyebrow.

-'

"Maybe, but I feel GREAT!" he chuckled as he lifted her over his head and sat her down on the kitchen counter. His hands rested on her smooth milky thighs.

-'

"Marry Me?" he asked again, this time with a small smile curling up the corners of his lips. "_I can't promise that I won't hurt you_... but I promise it won't be on

purpose.. and I'll do everything to make it right when I do." Fuuko couldn't help but sigh to herself and be touched by his words. She looked deeply into his eyes

and found nothing but sincerity.

-'

"I care for you, because you're my friend, so let us start there..." he added as he tenderly brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. Then finally, she nodded.

-'

* * *

**Two days after...**

-'

Fuuko suddenly stopped in front of a jewelry store. She ran towards the glass window and viewed the displayed items. She jumped in glee and clapped her hands

together. Tokiya couldn't help but shake his head at her actions, embarrassed by her childlike behavior. She was always something different. "Women. I'll never

understand them." he thought to himself.

-'

"Wow! Mi-chan let's go inside!" she pulled his hand and dragged him inside before he could protest. The door creaked loudly when they pushed it open and a lady

that looked like she was in her late 20's came to them and smiled.

-'

"Hello, Welcome to Nostalgem, can I help you with anything? Is there a certain ring you like from here?"

-'

"Ahhh, we're just looking..." Fuuko replied with a shy smile.

-'

"Would you like to try on a certain ring miss?" The lady asked. Fuuko's face lit up, then she looked at Tokiya with a pleading look, he just seemed to be totally

ignoring that.

-'

"Mi-chan, can I?" she asked with bashful eyes, he just shrugged.

-'

"I would like to try that one please!" she pointed at a ring. The lady then pulled out the ring and gave it to her. She tried it on and it fitted perfectly.

-'

"Wahhhh! So shiny! I can almost see my reflection in it" she squealed. Tokiya rolled his eyes.

-'

"Miss, just so you know, that ring comes along with the male ring too" she said pointing at the ring she was wearing.

-'

"Really?" Fuuko looked at the ring on her left ring finger.

-'

"The male pair with it would be this one" she pulled out, placing the ring on the glass table.

-'

"Wow… Look Mi-chan!" Fuuko was amazed at the male ring. But Tokiya just frowned and blew out an annoyed breath. The sale's lady giggled, but earned an

indescribable look from Fuuko. _Gosh, 5 minutes and he already has a fan... _Fuuko shot Tokiya a glare, folding her arms across her chest.

-'

"You better participate or I will unleash my wrath on you!" she threatened him, but he just raised a brow and she sweatdropped. _He is never gonna change!_ Fuuko

turned her attention back to the ring on her finger, she looked at the price. Her eyes widen and her jaws drew opened, '$3,000' she thought, she grabbed the

male's ring and it was the same price, she added up together.

_$6,000!_

-'

"Hong Kong dollars?" she asked innocently. The sale's lady shook her head no.

-'

"All of our items are sold in U.S. Dollars!" she informed Fuuko.

-'

"How nice… I'll give this back to you... I don't really like it!" She pulled out the ring from her finger and handed it to the lady along with the male ring. Tokiya rolled

his eyes again.

-'

"I think I'll just look around more" Fuuko crookedly smiled.

-'

"Please" the lady insisted.

-'

Fuuko looked around the glass table finding more beautiful rings. There were ruby, emerald, sapphire, silver, gold, platinum. But there was one particular ring that

caught her eyes. It was a traditional diamond ring with white gold and four small stones into the band on either side of the large diamond.

-'

"May I try this one please?" Fuuko pointed at the ring. The lady nodded and pulled it out, then handed it to her. She put it on her left ring finger and smiled widely.

-'

"This is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" Fuuko said to the lady as she smiled back

-'

"I'm glad you like it miss, the ring is a very popular choice for a wedding ring, but it can also be an engagement ring." She explained.

-'

"Well, no wonder cause it's perfect!" she whispered. "Does this come with a male ring too?" she then asked.

-'

"Yes, it comes with this one miss" she pulled out a ring. Fuuko was speechless, both of the rings looked perfect together. Then she looked at the price tag and

gasped.

-'

_'__ALL OF THIS IS 10,000 USD?' _she screamed in her head.

-'

"Gosh, these jewelries are so expensive?" she exclaimed and the lady smiled.

-'

"Well, we only use high quality materials to make these jewelries. So that means they'll last for a longer period." she answered.

_A perfect symbol of love and eternal commitment..._

-'

"Thanks for showing me the rings, but I don't think we can afford them..." Fuuko said with a sad smile, as she gave back the rings.

-'

"We'll take them!" Fuuko looked at Tokiya surprised. She didn't know what to say. He saw her and bursted annoyed. "Stop looking at me like that, you look stupid!"

she smiled and kissed his cheek. A small blush slowly appeared on his face.

-'

"Don't do that, it's embarrassing..." he hissed.

-'

"Awww, but I kinda like the red tint on your face..." she teased and he turned crimson. "I think it's cute..." she whispered into his ear.

-'

"Ahem..." the lady falsely cleared her throat to get their attention.

-'

"Stop flirting with me, it's... not working!" he said in a low voice so the sale's lady wouldn't hear. Fuuko smirked.

-'

"You wish..." she stuck out her tongue at him. Surprisingly he flashed her a smile that made her forget all around her. _How come she never noticed before?_

_How deep his dimples are..._ Her heart started pounding and she wanted to say something to him, but she felt paralyzed. He had just lowered his walls, just enough

for her to peek in. And she loved it...

-'

* * *

**Five minutes later...**

-'

"Mi-chan, you're so romantic!" she teased him as she hooked her arm around his left arm and they exited the shop. On his right hand he was holding a small paper

bag with a jewelry box in it.

-'

"Oh please, I do expect you to pay them back!" he replied, not even bothering to look at her.

-'

"NANI? How in the world can I afford to pay them back!" She stopped making him stop as well.

-'

"Well, I can think of ONE thing..." he answered, looking her up and down. Fuuko's eyes grew as wide as saucers. Her mouth formed a perfect little O.

-'

"Pervert..." she whispered, not daring to look him in the eyes. Then to her surprise he laughed and she stared at him in disbelief. For a few seconds she

actually thought he was serious. _Wait, PAUSE... Is he really laughing! _

-'

"Who are you calling a pervert, I was talking about a dinner that you will pay for..." he smirked. "Pervert..." he whispered in her ear. Intentionally brushing his lips

on her ear, causing a shiver to run through her spine. Then he just started walking, leaving her behind blushing like a red traffic light.

-'

"Mi-chan, where are you going?" she managed to ask.

-'

"I'm going to get ready for the dinner you owe me!" he replied.

-'

"Aren't you even gonna drop me near home?" She hurriedly ran beside him.

-'

"No... You can walk the short distance..." He insisted and Fuuko looked at him as if he had horns on him.

-'

"But aren't you going home?"

-'

"NO..." he said plainly. "I have something else to do first!" he added, leaving her puzzled.

-'

-'

-'

To be continued...

-'

* * *

hope you liked it guys... please let me know if there is anything... i'm open to suggestions as well!


End file.
